


Besotted

by Sharkdiver1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdiver1980/pseuds/Sharkdiver1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Lord Voldemort is accidentally given a love potion meant for Bellatrix Lestrange, by none other than his faithful servant, Wormtail. When said love potion is ingested while interrogating a prisoner, all hell breaks loose. HG/LV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was a challenge fic written for the Gutter City Tomione Forum, as part of the Epic Tomione Humor Fic challenge. This is a crack fic, it has fluff, and I didn't strictly follow canon. I took liberties…lots of them. On purpose. This is meant to be funny, so if you are looking for something serious/drama/canon compliant, this aint it. Please don't comment just to tell me this, because that is entirely the point.

**Chapter 1**

 

Wormtail once again walked dejectedly from the Dark Lord’s audience chamber back to his pathetic little room, alone. _Always alone_. Back when he was a student at Hogwarts, many years ago, he had always felt like a fourth wheel. James, Sirius, and even Remus had been popular, and there was never any shortage of women ready and willing to warm their beds. He had never been good with the ladies. No one ever looked twice at the short fat kid when Sirius was around with his luscious black locks and sparkling blue eyes. James had Lily, who was by far, the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, and Remus, well, it seemed even the Slytherin girls couldn’t say no to the excitement of being with a _werewolf_.

 

Still, all these years later, not much had changed for Wormtail. He was a Death Eater now, sure, but even the reputation that brought along with it, still was not enough to entice women to his bed. The Dark Lord of course could have his pick of any woman he wanted. The Death Eaters even offered their own wives, if they had them, if he should decide that he liked the way they looked at any particular moment. Not even Narcissa Malfoy had been spared from warming the Dark Lord’s bed. There was one witch, however, that seemed to enjoy the Dark Lord’s attentions, despite the fact that she too, was married; Bellatrix Lestrange. Wormtail did not often give into fits of jealousy, but when it came to a certain dark haired Death Eater, he couldn’t help himself. He had always coveted Bellatrix, even back when he was a student. She had been a year older than him, and a Slytherin of course, but he wanted her all the same. In his eyes, she had only grown more beautiful over the years, albeit slightly more insane. She was married to Rodolphus Lestrange through an arranged pureblood marriage, however everyone knew it was the Dark Lord she fancied. Wormtail had been jealous not only of Rodolphus when they had married, but even more so when he witnessed the attraction she seemed to have to the Dark Lord.

 

It truly wasn’t fair. He may be fat, and seriously lacking in the looks department, but the Dark Lord didn’t even have a nose. Still, Bellatrix had never even so much as glanced in his direction, her eyes always trained on Voldemort. It was this night, after a particularly wanton display in the Dark Lord’s audience chamber that Wormtail decided that he’d played second (or in this case third) fiddle long enough. He was certainly not above using dark magic to achieve his aims. He had always been fairly good with potions, and with this thought in mind, his plan was hatched; he would brew the Amortentia, and find a way to slip it to Bellatrix with no one being the wiser. He would make sure that it was him that she laid eyes on first. She would be his. No longer would she crave the Dark Lord’s touch, but his alone. He could already imagine her lithe body writhing beneath him, and the shrieks of pleasure that would fall from her lips. Wormtail sneered in delight at the wicked thoughts and he immediately set to work gathering the necessary ingredients.

 

~~{0}~~

 

 

It was a week later that Wormtail had finally finished a perfect batch of Amortentia, and concocted his plan to slip it to Bellatrix. His timing couldn’t have been any better it seemed, as luck would have it, Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood had practically fallen into their laps, and were currently being held at Malfoy Manor awaiting the Dark Lord. No doubt, the Dark lord would be in a celebratory mood upon hearing the news, so he would convince him that they should have a toast to commemorate the occasion. It would go largely unnoticed if a single glass amongst the many were spiked with a few drops of love potion. He would be sure to stand by Bellatrix that evening, and capture her attention by any means necessary as soon as she took a sip. It was perfect.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, “Wormtail!”

 

The Dark lord was calling him again. He sighed, and stowed the vial of potion safely in his pocket before prostrating himself before the Dark lord.

 

“Yes My Lord, how can I be of service” Wormtail simpered as he bowed low, hating the man in front of him.

 

“Potter has escaped. _Again_. However, in his haste to run from me, he has neglected to save his little Mudblood. She is to be cleaned up and brought before me.” Voldemort said while making a ‘shooing’ motion with his long pale hand in clear dismissal.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Wormtail replied obediently while still bowing and backing slowly out of the room. If there was one thing he had learned, it was to never turn his back on the Dark lord.

 

Once he was back in the hallway, he scowled. His plan was already falling apart at the seams, no thanks to that Potter brat. He sighed and headed to the cellar where the Mudblood was being held, and his eyes lit up momentarily as he spied the object of his affection currently sneering at the small thin girl through the iron gate.

 

Bellatrix turned towards him when she heard his approach and sneered in disgust, “What do you want you disgusting rat?”

 

Wormtail flinched imperceptibly at her insult, but he didn’t let it get to him. Soon enough, he would find a way to slip the potion to her, and he would never again hear another insult aimed at him leave her luscious lips. She gazed at him disdainfully through hooded eyes while waiting for his answer.

 

“The Dark Lord wishes to have a little chat with the Mudblood.” Wormtail answered honestly, and flicked his gaze towards the mousey girl huddled in the corner.

 

“Well, you mustn’t keep him waiting. Get on with it then” she said icily as she stepped aside so that he could open the gate.

 

The girl was trembling as he stepped towards her, Bellatrix watching every move from the doorway.

 

“You are to be cleaned up and brought before his Lordship.” Wormtail told her while brandishing his wand towards her.

 

“ _Cleaned up_? Whatever for?” Bellatrix asked incredulously from the doorway, a hint of jealousy coloring her words.

 

“It wasn’t my place to ask.” Wormtail answered smoothly, and sneered at the scared girl who had now risen shakily to her feet. He jabbed his wand towards the door to signal her to start moving. Bellatrix took a step back, all the while her hooded eyes shooting daggers to the frail girl who passed by her, her eyes trained on her feet.

 

As Wormtail made to pass Bellatrix, her hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her questioningly; never in all the years they had known each other had she ever once laid her hand on him.

 

“After you’ve delivered the Mudblood, you will fetch me a drink. Whiskey.” She commanded and turned sharply on her heels and strode away from them. Clearly, Bellatrix was not at all happy about the Dark Lord being alone with the Mudblood.

 

Wormtail couldn’t believe his luck. He would get her whiskey as requested, and add the potion before he gave it to her. It was perfect. She would be screaming his name before the night was through!

 

With a spring in his step, he forcefully jabbed his wand into the girl’s back, forcing her to one of the manor’s guest suites.

 

“You will clean yourself up, and put these clothes on and wait here until I fetch you. You have ten minutes.” He said sharply before he left her in the room and warded the door behind him. He stood outside the door, making sure she couldn’t escape and that no one else entered the room.

 

A short while later, Wormtail entered the room; the girl was sitting on the bed anxiously biting her lip.

 

“Let’s go” was all he said as he once again kept her at wand point and led her through the darkened hallway of the manor. He led her to a suite of rooms that were heavily warded, and her eyes finally settled on the man who was seated in the large wingback chair absent mindedly stroking a large snake.

 

“Miss Granger, I presume? Imagine my surprise when I received a summons alerting me that Potter was finally captured. Alas, he had already fled before I arrived here, but as fortune would have it, he left you behind. Obviously, even Mister Potter wouldn’t risk his life to save a _Mudblood_.” Voldemort said cruelly, taking a perverse pleasure in the way her face twisted in pain at his words.

 

“Where are my manners…Wormtail! Bring two glasses of fire whiskey, then leave us.”

 

Wormtail nodded, only too happy to leave the girl with him. He also had to get whiskey for Bellatrix, so he poured three glasses, and then glanced around quickly to be sure no one was looking, he slipped three drops of the Amortentia in one of the glasses.

 

He took the small tray holding the three glasses, and made his way back to the Dark Lord’s chambers. He bowed before the Dark lord, and as he did so, Voldemort quickly snatched two glasses from the tray. Wormtail realized in a moment of panic, that he was no longer sure which glass contained the potion. Without wanting to draw any undue attention to himself, he bowed once more, and quickly left them alone. Bellatrix was still expecting her drink, and he could only hope that the glass on the tray was indeed the one that held the potion. If not, he didn’t want to think about the consequences.

 

~~{0}~~

 

 

Voldemort swirled the caramel colored liquid around in his glass as he motioned to Hermione to be seated. She clutched the glass in her small hands, but made no move to drink any of it. Her eyes were darting around the room nervously, no doubt looking for an escape route.

 

“Considering the fact that I could kill you before you so much as blink, I would advise against trying anything stupid.” Voldemort said as if reading her thoughts. He hadn’t actually done it, her thoughts were clearly written on her face.

 

Her eyes once again met his, and he smirked as he took a sip of his whiskey. He felt a pleasant feeling of warmth envelope his skin, which he assumed was part of the effects of the fire whiskey; it was called that for a reason after all. He blinked at the small witch sitting before him. She was wearing a dress that was clearly too big for her, and her damp hair fell to just below her shoulders. Voldemort inhaled sharply, as he gazed at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was the most beautiful witch he had ever laid eyes on.

 

Hermione furrowed her brow, growing increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He had been staring at her silently with his crimson red gaze, for the better part of three minutes, with a strange look on his face.

Finally, he broke the silence; “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.”

 

Hermione blanched. Was that Shakespeare? _Was he quoting Shakespeare_? What the hell?

 

“These times of woe afford no time to woo…” Voldemort breathed, still looking at her in a way that she could only describe as disturbing.

 

“Um… _What_?” Hermione managed to say as she slowly rose from the chair and began to back away. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry…

 

Voldemort rose from his seat and glided towards her, snatching her hand in a quick movement and holding it to his chest.

 

“Under love’s heavy burden do I sink!” he said as began to caress her hand and continue to gaze at her like a starving man.

 

“What are you talking about? I’m a _Mudblood_! You hate mudbloods!” Hermione spat. She was getting angry now. What the hell was he playing at?

 

“What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet” he said brushing off her anger and moving closer to cup her cheek.

 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re playing, but if you could just _crucio_ me and get it over with, I’d appreciate it.” She spat, trying to wrestle her hand away from him.

 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss” He breathed huskily as he tried to pull her closer.

 

“I’m quite certain that won’t be necessary!” Hermione struggled in his grasp in a desperate attempt to get away.

 

Before Hermione could stop it, she was pulled against his chest, and his lips crashed into hers. She stood stock still, like a deer caught in the headlights. His tongue moved along the seam of her lips demanding entry. She felt his hand roam down her back, and she squeaked in surprise when she felt his hand cup her bottom. He took advantage of her surprise and deepened the kiss. To Hermione’s utter shame, his kiss was not entirely unpleasant. With her eyes firmly closed, against her better judgement, she began to kiss him back. To her surprise, his mouth was warm, and he tasted like spearmint toothpaste of all things. As she inhaled, she could detect the scent of parchment and candlewax on him, he smelled like a library. Hermione would be lying if she said that the wrongness of the entire situation wasn’t strangely appealing. He was her enemy, and she hated him; truly she did, but the way his tongue was moving against hers, she was having trouble remembering why. Honestly, no one would ever believe her anyway, she could just keep this to herself. Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord, and her hands grasped his hair as she pulled him closer.

 

_Wait a minute…hair?_

 

She pulled away then, and gasped as she caught sight of him; gone was the snake-faced man she had come to know as Lord Voldemort. In his place stood a beautiful man with jet black hair, high cheekbones, full lips, and a chiseled jaw.

 

“What happened to your face?!” Hermione blurted, the shock of this new handsome version of Voldemort was confusing her even more.

 

He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror and his hand flew to his face. Staring back at him, was the long forgotten face of his former self, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 

“What just happened?” Hermione asked, not sure if this new development should be more worrisome then it already was.

 

“It seems that an act of true love has restored my soul…” Voldemort began as he turned towards her with a beatific smile.

 

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ …who said anything about true love? I may have kissed you back, but that does not mean I am _in love_ with you.” Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

 

“I have conquered death, time and time again, but I would fall at your feet if you but asked it of me.” He said looking into her eyes with a look that made her knees go weak.

 

“Oh, Sod it!” she said, feeling her stomach do a little somersault at his words, she stepped towards him and pulled him towards her by the front of his robes and kissed him hard.

 

She managed to break the kiss and brushed her lips over his ear as she recited, “For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright, who art as black as hell, as dark as night.”

 

His lips once again covered hers in a demanding kiss. She was kissing him back now with equal fervor, and trying to pull his robes off.

 

It was at this most unfortunate moment that none other then Bellatrix Lestrange walked in.

 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Bellatrix shouted, and Voldemort’s wand flew from him and landed in Bellatrix’s outstretched hand.

 

“Mudblood! What have you done with the Dark Lord!?” She cried, rage twisting on her face

 

Voldemort pushed Hermione behind him, and turned to face Bellatrix fully.

  
“I am the Dark Lord, you Twit! You will pay dearly for insulting my love!” He yelled, glaring at Bellatrix.

 

Bellatrix’s jaw dropped, her face twisting in confusion. _What the hell was going on?_ This imposter didn’t look or sound like the Dark Lord, although he did have his wand. But there was no way the Dark Lord would ever defend a mudblood. This had to be one of Potter’s tricks to save his little mudblood whore.

 

Bellatrix smiled evilly and leveled her wand towards Tom. The Dark Lord would surely forgive her if Potter would finally be dead.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen. Thinking fast, she did the only thing that she could think of to do; She grabbed Tom’s arm, and apparated away with him. She of course would not have been able to do this herself, but since the wards at Malfoy Manor allowed him to come and go as he pleased, she was able to use that loophole to get them both to safety. She opened her eyes after the unpleasant squeezing sensation had subsided, and she and Voldemort were now standing in the living room of her parents small beach house in the south of France.

 

Two thoughts simultaneously hit her then, and she swore under her breath. First, they were both wandless and alone in a muggle area of France. Secondly, she was sure he’d been given a love potion of some sort, and as sure as her middle name was Jean, that potion would eventually wear off…

 

_Shit._

 

She knew Voldemort was an extremely powerful wizard, and she was sure that his ability to do wandless magic far surpassed her own. The only comforting thought at the moment, was that at least he wouldn’t be able to cast an unforgivable on her without his wand. At least she hoped.

 

“Where are we?” He asked, his hand still rubbing small circles into the small of her back.

 

“We’re at my parent’s beach cottage in southern France. It was the only place I could think of that they wouldn’t think to look for us.”

 

He just stood gazing at her lovingly, and the next moment, the look seemed to melt off his face, only to be replaced with a look of shock, which morphed quickly to anger.

 

“Miss Granger, what _the fuck_ have you done to me?” he said in an eerily calm voice, which didn’t bode well for her continued survival. She felt a surge of her own anger hit her. _How dare he blame this on her!_

 

“Me?! I just saved your _bloody_ life, that’s what I did! If you hadn’t noticed, you were the one spouting Shakespeare at me!”

 

His face twisted into a look of disgust, “You obviously slipped me a potion! I would never…with a mudblood no less!” He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in her face.

 

“Excuse me? How the hell could I have slipped you anything? I was wandless, and being held at wand point in case you hadn’t noticed. It was your disgusting _rat_ who gave you the whiskey, I had nothing to do with it, you smarmy git!” She shouted back, batting his finger out of her face.

 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, seeming to mutter to himself, “Yes…Wormtail. He will wish for death when I am through with him…”

 

“Look. The only way I could have apparated through the wards was by taking you with me. I wasn’t too keen on allowing Bellatrix to kill me, and I’m pretty sure you are still breathing right now because of what I did, so I believe ‘ _Thank you’_ would be the appropriate response.” Hermione said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I didn’t need the help of a mudblood.” He spat, still glaring at her.

 

“Are you sure? Because it didn’t look like it from where I was standing.” Hermione said still not backing down.

 

“I had it under control!” He yelled before he stormed off in a huff into one of the small bedrooms and slammed the door.

 

Hermione sighed. Without her wand, she certainly couldn’t kill him, not that she thought she could have anyway, she wasn’t a murderer. The house wasn’t connected to the Floo network, and she had no means of contacting anyone for help. It was too risky to apparate anywhere else, since she was sure that Voldemort’s corrupt Ministry would be trying to track her. Even Voldemort couldn’t risk apparating back to Malfoy Manor or the Ministry; without his wand, looking like he did, the Death Eaters would attempt to kill him on sight. If Bellatrix hadn’t believed he was the Dark Lord, it was likely no one else would either; it wasn’t as if they would wait for an explanation.

 

With those depressing thoughts in mind, she did the only thing she could think to do, and headed towards the kitchen. Her mom had always turned towards cooking when she needed to think, and Hermione had often done the same when she was away from Hogwarts. At school, she had always found solace in the library, but here in the muggle world, she could lose herself in the kitchen. She rifled through the cabinets, hoping that there would indeed be food in the pantry. Her parents hadn’t been to the beach house in some time, and now that Hermione had erased their memory of her and relocated them to Australia, they likely didn’t even know they owned a house in France. Thankfully, Hermione found dry pasta, jarred tomato sauce, seasonings and a bottle of red wine in the pantry; at least they would be able to eat that night. They would have to get some food from the market if they were going to be staying here for any length of time, since there was really nothing else to eat.

 

Hermione set to work, boiling the pasta, and warming the sauce. She added some seasoning to it so that it wasn’t completely bland, and opened the bottle of wine. Whether she liked it or not (and she emphatically _did not_ ), she was stuck here with Voldemort. She decided to attempt a diplomatic approach, and offer a temporary truce, so that they could figure out what to do. Once they were out of this situation, they could go back to hating eachother.

 

She took a deep breath, and walked over to the bedroom door that he had hidden himself away behind. It had been her old room as a child, and she knocked.

 

“Um…Voldemort? I made dinner, if you’re hungry.”

 

There was no answer from the door, and after a few minutes, she had started to wonder if he was even still in there at all… When the door was unceremoniously yanked open.

 

“Going to try and poison me now, are you?” He narrowed his eyes at her in challenge.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at his paranoia. She mentally cursed herself though, because the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. _Dammit_.

 

“Of course not. We simply need to eat. Whether you like it or not, we’re stuck together for the time being. If we want to get out of this mess, we’re going to have to work together. Once we do, you can go back to trying to kill me.”

 

“What makes you think I won’t just kill you when you sleep? Just because I don’t have a wand, doesn’t mean I can’t just kill you the muggle way.” He pointed out, and smirked at her evilly.

 

Hermione shuddered. She would have to remember to hide all the kitchen knives and lock her bedroom door.

 

“Because if you kill me, you’ll have no hope of getting out of this alive either. You are just as much on the Death Eaters kill list as I am right now, so congratulations.” Hermione spat sarcastically.

 

He scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest. She was right. _Dammit._

“Now, if you can manage to fit your big head through the door, the food is getting cold.” Hermione said and turned away from him and stalked into the kitchen.

 

He walked in a moment later, hesitantly, and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

 

“How do I know you didn’t poison the food or wine?” He hissed accusingly at her.

 

Hermione huffed and reached over to his plate and took a bite of his spaghetti and a sip of his wine and gestured back at herself, “There, Happy? I’m not poisoned.”

 

He still stood with his eyes narrowed.

 

“You could have already taken the antidote.”

 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake! Eat, don’t eat, I don’t bloody care. If you want to starve, be my guest.” She said and firmly decided to ignore him and enjoy her dinner.

 

After a few more moments of silence, he sat stiffly in the chair across from her, and picked up his fork. Hermione glanced at him, as he took a bite of spaghetti. He chewed it thoughtfully, and wiped his mouth delicately with a napkin.

 

“It needs more salt.”

 

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. _What an ungrateful prick!_

 

“Since when do you know anything about muggle cooking?” she said in annoyance, taking a sip of her wine.

 

“One does not need to know about muggle cooking in order to appreciate the flavor of a meal.” He said condescendingly as if she were too stupid to know the difference, and picked up his fork again.

 

Hermione picked up the salt shaker and threw it at him. It bounced off of his head, and Hermione smiled.

 

“Well, that was childish.” He said glaring at her over his wineglass.

 

“And running into the bedroom and slamming the door in my face wasn’t?” She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

 

He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, (and he really did hate it), she was right. They would have to find some way to coexist in this small cottage until they figured out what to do.

 

“Do you know anything about love potions?” he suddenly asked her, effectively changing the topic.

 

“Yes, why?” she asked, still watching him closely. It really was a shame that someone so nasty could be that good looking.

 

“It would seem that this love potion, although not terribly long lasting, was a really powerful one.” He said thoughtfully as he sipped his wine.

 

“I’d say, it was strong enough to have you reciting poetry at me.” Hermione smirked and sipped her wine.

 

He glared at her over his wine glass, “An unpleasant side effect that you would do well to keep to yourself.” He snapped.

 

Hermione snorted, “Oh? And why should I do a thing like that?” trying to hold back her laughter.

 

“Because if you don’t, I’ll sew your mouth shut with a rusty needle.” He snapped venomously.

 

 

“Oh? What happened to ‘ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine’_?” Hermione chuckled.

 

“Regardless of what I said, I was clearly not in my right state of mind. The same cannot be said for you, however…” he said and smirked at her. “Do enlighten me, Miss Granger, as to why you had your tongue practically down my throat.”

 

Hermione blushed. She really didn’t have a good excuse. Anything she could possibly say would sound incredibly insipid, and he knew it.

 

“You kissed me first.” She snapped, wanting to push the blame back to him.

 

“I mean, I could understand your moment of weakness had I looked like this when the kissing started, but you kissed me before that...how interesting.” He said conceitedly as he steepled his fingers and continued to gaze at her with a smug expression.

 

“Fuck you!” She hissed in indignation

 

“You apparently wish.” He said smirking as he stood and finished the last of his wine.

 

She sat fuming silently, refusing to meet his gaze. She heard him snap his fingers, and to her surprise, the table was cleared and the kitchen was clean. She wasn’t about to thank him for saving her from having to wash a sink full of dishes by hand, so she stood and pushed past him to her parents old bedroom, which was the larger of the two.

 

She smiled and took a perverse pleasure at the thought that the high and mighty Dark Lord would be sleeping in the smaller bedroom that was decorated with pink wallpaper and a Unicorn theme. _Take that, Voldemort_.

 

She shut her parent’s bedroom door and locked it, remembering his earlier threat about killing her the muggle way. She sagged against the door and rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Hermione awoke the next morning still clutching the baseball bat. She had fallen asleep with it, just in case Voldemort tried to make good on his threat. Wandless or not, she was pretty sure he could still manage to unlock her door. Thankfully, the fragile truce they had made seemed to still be in place. She got out of bed, and padded to the adjoining bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was thinner than she had ever seen herself. Last night’s pathetic pasta meal was a feast compared to what she had managed to find while on the run with Harry and Ron. Her thoughts immediately drifted to her two best friends. At least, she had the relief of knowing that Voldemort was currently wandless and stuck with her, and thus not out killing Harry; though that hardly guaranteed his safety. She decided to take a shower before attempting to deal with Voldemort. Showers, unfortunately had also been few far and in between whilst on the run. The first one she had managed in the last two weeks was the quick one she took at Malfoy Manor just before all of this mess began. She decided to take her time.

 

She stood under the hot spray of water, with her eyes closed. She massaged the rosemary scented shampoo into her hair and inhaled deeply; the scent instantly reminded her of her mother, and she felt a few traitorous tears escape down her cheeks.

 

“Where do you keep the tea?” came a male voice on the other side of the shower door.

 

Hermione shrieked, as she opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of Tom Riddle…Voldemort…standing on the other side of the glass shower door looking at her expectantly.

 

“Do you mind?! I’m naked! Get out!” she yelled, attempting to cover herself.

 

“Oh relax, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He said dismissively.

 

Hermione’s jaw dropped at his cavalier attitude towards her state of undress.

 

  
“That may be so, but you haven’t seen me naked, and I’d like to keep it that way!” she yelled.

 

The bastard actually chuckled before he turned and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

What the hell? She didn’t know how they did things at Malfoy Manor, but she wasn’t used to people barging in on her when she was naked. Even Ron had more manners then that, and that was saying something!

 

When she finally finished her shower, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. She stepped into her room, only to find Voldemort lounging on her bed.

 

“I think I shall be sleeping in this room from now on. It’s much larger than the other one.” He said simply, as if he were commenting on the weather.

 

“I think not. This was my parent’s bedroom.” Hermione said acidly as she absent mindedly towel dried her wet hair.

 

“I do believe they call it a Master Bedroom, is that right? I believe the title speaks for itself, Hermione. You can sleep in the Unicorn room.” Voldemort said as he picked up the baseball bat from the bed looking at it curiously.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth. She wasn’t going to let him drag her into another argument. If he wanted the bigger room, fine. She’d sleep in her old room if that would make him shut up.

 

“Whatever. I don’t care where I sleep as long as it’s far away from you.” She spat and turned to her mother’s wardrobe and rifled through the clothes she had left there. Thankfully, she and her mother had worn the same size.

 

Voldemort didn’t respond, but a small smirk graced his lips. He shuddered at the thought of sleeping in the unicorn room again.

 

“We have to go to the market today, there is no food here.” She said simply as she settled on an outfit and pulled it form her mother’s wardrobe.

 

“I’m not going to a muggle market.” He said in a bored tone, as he picked a piece of lint from his robes.

 

“Yes you are. I’m not leaving you here alone, because I don’t trust you.” She said simply as she clutched the clothes and towel to her body.

 

“Are you going to make me?” he said smirking while he looked her up and down.

 

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at his insinuation, and sniffed haughtily, “I’d rather shag a blast ended skrewt.”

 

His face fell at her blatant rejection. Women didn’t refuse Lord Voldemort. Especially not half-naked mudbloods. He stood from the bed and stalked towards her, causing her to back up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head trapping her between the wall and his body.

 

“That’s not what it seemed like yesterday.” He said silkily inhaling her clean scent and brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

 

She half-heartedly tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger than she was.

 

“Yesterday you were throwing yourself at me like a lovesick puppy. I hardly had a choice.” She spat and continued to struggle against him.

 

“Liar.” He whispered in her ear before he began to trail open mouthed kisses over her jaw before he captured her lips in a demanding kiss. Hermione felt her knees go week as his tongue twined with hers. Just as she began to deepen the kiss, he pulled back from her and smirked knowingly.

 

Hermione pushed him off of her with a growl and strode from the room and slammed the door. She was angry at him for being such an evil git, but she was even more angry with herself because she knew he was right.

 

When she had dressed and finally managed to calm down, she knocked on the door to the master bedroom.

 

“If we’re to go to the market, you really should wear something less…conspicuous.” She said in annoyance. Dealing with this man was like dealing with a demented toddler.

 

The door wrenched open, and he stood in front of her with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was wet. Hermione’s eyes fell to his chest and over his toned abdomen before she met his eyes. He was smirking again, the bastard.

 

“See something you like?” he asked as he leaned his elbow against the door frame.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth and blushed fiercely, deciding to ignore his baiting, because the truth was that yes, she _did_ …

 

“You should wear muggle clothes to the market, otherwise the muggles will stare and get suspicious. We have to blend in. My dad had some clothes in his wardrobe that should fit you.”

 

He glanced over at the wardrobe and grimaced. He hated all things muggle, but she was right. He’d much rather get through this without being harassed by muggles and their incessant questions.

 

“Fine.” He spat before he once again shut the door in her face.

 

Hermione sighed and sank down on the couch to wait for him. Once they stocked the cottage with food, they could figure out what they were going to do.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the room in a pair of tan khaki pants and a navy blue polo shirt. His black hair was combed neatly, and he had found a pair of her dad’s boat shoes as well. He looked surprisingly normal. No one would ever guess that this man was a Dark Lord of anything.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” He sneered looking down at his clothes with a frown.

 

Hermione tried to hide her smile, but he noticed before she could.

 

“What?” he asked in annoyance

 

“Nothing…it’s just…you actually look _nice_. Until you open your mouth and ruin it, of course.” She said stifling her laughter.

 

He scowled at her, and motioned to her outfit, “Yeah? Nice mom jeans you have there. I’m pretty sure that outfit is the least attractive thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He spat.

 

Hermione huffed indignantly. _What a git_!

 

“This isn’t a fashion show, and it’s not as if I’m going out looking for a date, so shut it!” she snapped at him pulling the door open and heading into the garage.

 

“Well, if this is what you choose to wear when going out in public, I shudder to think of what you would consider sexy.” He shot back while he followed along behind her. He stopped short when he saw her climb into a vehicle.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

“I should think it was obvious. We’re driving to the store, now get in.” She said exasperatedly.

 

“Do you even know how to drive? This thing is a death trap!” he shouted pointing at her parent’s old station wagon.

 

“Yes, I know how to drive, I’ve got a license. Now shut up, and get in.” she said as she started the car and fastened her seat belt.

 

Against his better judgment, he opened the door and hesitantly climbed inside. He couldn’t allow himself to appear weak in front of a mudblood. He was the Dark Lord for Salazar’s sake! He was _not_ scared. He followed her lead and clicked his seat belt in place, and held tightly onto the car door. He watched her as she adjusted her rearview mirror, and turned on the radio before slowly backing out of the garage onto the driveway, then down to the street. He could see the ocean now to his right as she began to move forward.

 

“Slow down! You’re going too fast!” he commanded, all while hanging onto the door handle with white knuckles.

 

“I’m barely going 48 kilometers per hour, which is below the speed limit, actually.” She said rolling her eyes. _Wizards_.

 

By the time she pulled into the parking space at the market, Voldemort was visibly sweating. She decided not to comment, but internally, she giggled manically.

 

He quickly waved his hand over his face, and the sweat disappeared, making him look calm and collected. He made to climb out of the car, and had forgotten to remove his seatbelt. Hermione snickered and crossed her arms patiently, waiting for him to figure it out. He finally managed to remove his seatbelt, and he climbed out of the car slamming the door a little more forcefully than was necessary.

 

“Okay, I made a list of what we need. I’ll get the carriage. She told him as he stood awkwardly by the door waiting for her. When she returned, an old woman was talking to him. _Oh no…not good!_

 

“Such a nice looking young, man! Oh! This must be your girlfriend! Hermione Jean, is that you dear?” the old women said as she waved her over.

 

Oh no, it was Mrs. Robilard. She was a sweet, if not dotty old lady that owned a house nearby to her parent’s cottage.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Robilard. How are you?” Hermione asked politely, ignoring the death glares that Voldemort was shooting at her over the old woman’s head.

 

“Oh, wonderful dear, I was just telling your young man here how handsome he is! He is very handsome, isn’t he?” the old woman asked Hermione

 

“Yes. He’s quite handsome.” Hermione managed to say through gritted teeth.

 

“Such a lovely couple! When are you getting married?” The old woman asked, completely oblivious to the look of horror on Hermione’s face.

 

“Oh…It’s not…I mean, that is to say…” Hermione stuttered over her answer when Voldemort smoothly cut in

 

“What Hermione means to say is that we have not yet set a date.” He replied smoothly.

 

“Ah, young love. It’s so romantic! I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Please say hello to your mother and father for me!” she waved, and thankfully exited the store.

 

She looked at Voldemort and he was smirking at her.

 

“Don’t you dare say a word.” She snapped and stalked off down the aisle. He bit back a laugh and followed along behind her.

 

~~{0}~~

 

When they returned from the store, Hermione put away all the groceries while Voldemort sat on the couch perusing a book, not offering to lift a finger to help. On the one hand, she was annoyed that he let her do it all herself, but on the other hand, at least he was leaving her alone, which was never a bad thing. She quickly made lunch, and they ate in silence. She noticed that he hadn’t bothered to question if she had poisoned the food this time, and he ate without hesitation. Once they finished, he once again used wandless magic to clean the dishes, and then he folded his hands and seemed to make a decision.

 

“We need to get a message to Severus Snape. He is a Potion’s Master, and the only one of my Death Eater’s that I trust.”

 

“I am well aware of who Severus Snape is, he was my Potion’s Professor for the last 6 years.” She said snarkily.

 

“There seems to be some unexpected side effects from this potion, and I need to know what the extent of it is.” He said cryptically.

 

“You mean like your soul being restored? Does this mean your horcruxes are no longer intact?” she asked without thinking. If the murderous look on his face was anything to go by, she was in trouble.

 

_Shit._

 

“How do you know about that?” he roared, slamming his fists down on the table causing her to flinch.

 

“Dumbledore. He told Harry about them.” She said looking anywhere but at his eyes, which were a stormy grey now rather than crimson red they used to be.

 

“Of course, that meddling old fool. I should have known he’d have figured it out sooner or later.” He said bitterly as he looked away from her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“So if your soul is restored, what does that mean?” she asked again, wanting him to confirm what she already suspected.

 

“I’m not sure. That is why we need Severus. Love potions aren’t supposed to work that way.” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

She would have given anything for her beaded bag, since she had almost an entire magical library stashed in it, however, it was taken from her at Malfoy Manor.

 

“Wormtail knows something, I’m certain of it.” She said absently, while nibbling on her bottom lip.

 

He looked up at her curiously, encouraging her to continue.

 

“He was the one who brought you the whiskey that you drank right before you…well…”Hermione gestured between them.

 

“I get the picture.” Voldemort said in annoyance.

 

“If we can get word to Snape, maybe he can question Wormtail to see what he knows.” Hermione offered. It was the logical thing to do. Before they could find out how the potion had affected him, they needed to find out which potion it was that was used.

 

“Severus owns a small house in a muggle area called Spinner’s end that belonged to his father. Any correspondence he receives, magical or otherwise, will be forwarded to him at Hogwarts during the school year.” Voldemort told her

 

“So all we have to do is send him a letter through the muggle mail service, and wait. Though, it will probably take at least a week to reach Spinner’s end. We can’t tell him where we are, in case the letter is intercepted.” Hermione said thoughtfully.

 

Voldemort sighed.

 

“So I am stuck with you then for over a week. It’s really a shame I can’t kill you.” He said in a resigned tone.

 

“Well you’re not exactly a walk in the park either.” Hermione shot back.

 

“So what are we supposed to do for a week then?” he asked her, irritation lacing his words.

 

“I dunno, I mean…there’s a beach. You look like you could do with a bit of sun.” Hermione said trying to bite back a grin.

 

He glared at her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 3**

 

 

That evening, Hermione wrote a letter to Professor Snape, asking for his assistance. Voldemort of course, read the letter several times before she dropped it in the mail, making sure it met with his approval. Voldemort insisted that the letter come from her, so as to not draw undue suspicion. It read:

 

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I have no doubt that by now certain rumors involving myself, and a certain someone with whom you are associated have reached you. I cannot confirm nor deny these rumors, however, it is your expertise I now require. It is of_ _the utmost importance that you question Peter Pettigrew and discover his role in all of this. Once you have information, get to a telephone in London, and call this number:_ [ _020 7946 0749_ ](https://fakenumber.org/phone/020-7946-0749) _._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

 

 

Hermione knew that giving a phone number rather than a location would be the best way to communicate, since they could easily be ambushed by either the Order or the Death Eaters, even in a public place. If the rumors of what had happened had reached the order, surely by now, she would have been labeled a traitor. Once the letter was sent, all they had to do was wait.

 

The next few days passed by quickly, but the tension between them had grown considerably. He was tired of being stuck wandless with a mudblood, and she was getting tired of his incessant whining about it. Finally, after not being able to take it anymore, Hermione decided she was going to walk down to the beach. If he wanted to sit around and mope, that was his choice. It was a beautiful day, and so she dug out her old bikini and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked without looking up from his book as she headed towards the front door.

 

“I’m going to the beach for a while. I need some air.” She huffed in annoyance.

 

“Then I shall join you.” He said and placed the book down on the coffee table.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and then they landed on the book he had been reading.

 

“Are you reading a smut novel?” Hermione asked incredulously. Truthfully, the half naked couple on the cover should have been a dead giveaway.

 

“What? It’s a riveting story.” He sniffed and stood from the couch.

 

Hermione snorted, “Sure it is. It’s porn.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, and narrowed his eyes in challenge, “Oh? And how do you know so much about porn? Hmm?” he asked smirking at her.

 

Hermione blushed. She was very inexperienced, and she was sure he had already figured that out from their brief interludes.

 

“That’s what I thought.” He said smirking when she didn’t answer. “You’re a prude.”

 

Hermione’s jaw dropped at his accusation, and she huffed indignantly, “I am not!”

 

“Well, you seem to get offended at the mere idea of sex, so that leads me to believe that yes…you are in fact a prude.” He said tapping his index finger on his chin.

 

She was so angry that she didn’t say anything, and instead turned sharply on her heel and walked out the door down to the beach. He followed along behind her, chuckling. Getting under her skin was almost as fun as the cruciatus curse… _almost_.

 

Once they were closer to the water, Hermione kicked off her flip flops, and gave him an angry glare before she pulled off her tank top revealing a skimpy black bikini top. It was his turn to stare. Never in a million years would he have imagined bookish Hermione Granger, who dressed like a muggle boy most of the time, to be wearing anything that skimpy, in front of him no less. He had to mentally slap himself when she pulled off the shorts, and the bottoms covered even less, leaving little to the imagination. Without a backwards glance, she walked into the surf, and dove under an incoming wave.

 

He picked up a seashell beside him and used wandless magic to transfigure it into a pair of sunglasses. With those on, he could look at her, and she wouldn’t be able to see exactly where he was looking. He pulled off his shirt, and leaned back on his arms wearing only a pair of muggle jeans that were rolled up at the bottom to keep from getting wet. Hermione broke the surface then, and smoothed her hands over her face. He watched the rivulets of water run down her skin, and noted how her nipples had become hard due to the temperature of the water. He felt a tightening in his pants as he watched her, and a new idea began to form in his mind. He enjoyed a challenge, and he was sure that bedding Potter’s mudblood, would be a fun challenge indeed. They did seem to have nothing else to do while they waited on Severus to contact them.

 

There was no one else on the beach, and for that, Tom was thankful. He debated on taking her right here on the sand in the surf, but in the end, decided that was too cliché; hadn’t he just read something like that in that book? In any case, he was going to seduce Hermione Granger, and she would be powerless to refuse him. She was a far cry from Bellatrix, who had often warmed his bed, however, he only took her when he needed to relieve stress, and there weren’t any other more appealing options available. Hermione though, despite being a mudblood, had a delectable little body that he was going to enjoy defiling. What excited him even more, was that he knew she would willingly give her innocence to him, and that would outrage Potter even more. Yes, he was going to enjoy this…

 

About 45 minutes later, she finally emerged from the water and walked back up onto the beach. She plopped down next to him on a towel, and lay back with her eyes closed.

 

“The water is cold, then, is it?” he said smirking, not even bothering to look at her. He knew she was blushing. He could swear he heard her say something that sounded like ‘pervert’ under her breath. After a little while, she got up, and headed back to the cottage, mumbling something about having to make dinner for an ungrateful Dark Lord. Tom smirked, but didn’t say anything, deciding to stay out a little longer and watch the sunset. He had forgotten how tranquil watching a simple sunset could be, over the last several years, he had been under constant stress, and little things such as that were not even on his mind. Eventually, he made his way back to the cottage, and a most delightful smell hung in the air. Hermione had made a roast with potatoes and carrots. He couldn’t remember the last time he had the opportunity to eat a meal like that, probably not since he was a student at Hogwarts. Not that he was going to tell her that.

 

He cleaned up and put on a white button down shirt of her father’s, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, and a pair of black trousers. When he entered the kitchen, she already had the table set, and was just pulling the roast out of the oven.

 

“Shall I pour the wine?” he asked her, letting his eyes roam over her form.

 

She was dressed in a loose fitting coral colored sun dress that fastened around her neck, and fell to just above her knees. Her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders, and for once, he thought, she had decided to dress like a woman.

 

“Please.” She said over her shoulder as she sliced the roast and set it onto a serving dish.

 

She turned then, and set the platter on the table, and then took her seat. She tried to hide her blush, as she noticed him looking at her, feeling a tad self conscious under his gaze. She had debated with herself after she had returned from the beach, on what she should wear. Normally, she would have gone with jeans and tee shirt, but, for some reason she dared not to examine to closely, she wanted to look nice. So, she chose the sundress, and even left her hair down, which she rarely ever did. Part of her was annoyed with herself for wanting to impress him, but the other part argued that it was just human nature to want to look nice every once and while. She took the opportunity to look at him while he busied himself putting food on his plate. He was flawlessly perfect, which seemed cosmically unfair. How could someone so evil be so attractive? His hair was combed neatly, with a wavy lock falling over one of his eyes. His eyes were a stormy grey that she could lose herself in if she wasn’t careful. His face was perfectly symmetrical, with high cheekbones full lips and a perfectly angled jaw. She had to keep reminding herself that this was in fact, Voldemort, sitting across from her.

 

“The food is excellent, Hermione” he said politely and gave her a disarming smile

 

Her breath caught in her throat when he smiled at her. If she thought he was attractive before, it was nothing compared with how he looked when he actually smiled. Something was niggling at her though, and it should have been a giant red flag…the Dark Lord didn’t smile. He was definitely up to something.

 

“What do you want?” she blurted, setting her fork down beside her plate, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Why should I want anything? Is it a crime now to compliment the food?” He said innocently, as he picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

 

“If it were anyone else, anyone at all, I’d say no…but it’s you, so yes, I think there is something you want.”

 

He couldn’t help but smirk. She was beginning to know him a little _too_ well.

 

“I just thought it might be nice if we got to know each other a bit better, is all.”

 

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “You want to get to know me… _a mudblood_ …better. Why is it that I don’t believe you?” She said once again picking up her fork and taking a bite of the roast.

 

“Under the circumstances, I thought that maybe we could try to put our differences aside, seeing as we have no choice but to try and work together.” He said casually, taking another bite of food.

 

“How very mature of you.” Hermione said flatly, still looking at him skeptically since he hadn’t bothered to acknowledge her comment about being a mudblood.

 

“It was merely a suggestion, take it or leave it.” He said and sat back in his chair looking at her expectantly.

 

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. He was right, they were stuck together for the time being, and it didn’t make sense to constantly be at odds with each other if they didn’t have to be.

 

“Fine. This doesn’t change anything though. And don’t think I’m going to tell you anything about Harry, or what he is doing. I’ll only tell you things that you won’t be able to use against me.” Hermione said mirroring his stance and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.” She said couldn’t help the small smile she gave him when he smirked at her.

 

“What do you want to know then?” she asked picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

 

“How many men have you dated?”

 

Hermione choked on her wine, and blushed. Of all the things that she ever thought Voldemort would ask her, that was not one of them. She couldn’t help but voice her thought.

 

“Why do you care?” she asked taking a sip of water to soothe her burning throat.

 

He shrugged, and looked at her, giving her one of his sexy smirks, “Call it curiosity”

 

She blushed again, and finally asked, “Officially, or unofficially?”

 

“There is a difference? Or do you mean you want to know if you should include men whom you’ve fucked but not dated?” he asked, enjoying how easy it was to make her blush. She really was so innocent.

 

“No! I mean, I officially dated one, Viktor Krum, but then Ron and I well, we never officially got around to putting a label on it, but there were feelings…”

 

He just held up his hand to stop her from babbling, “So you’ve only dated one man before.”

 

“I guess so, yes. What about you then? You never struck me as the relationship type.” She asked wanting to take the focus off of her pathetic love life (or lack thereof.)

 

He rubbed his hand over his jaw, and smiled, “You’re quite right, I don’t usually make a habit of entering into relationships; they always seemed too stifling for my taste.” He said and took a sip of wine.

 

“So you’ve never dated anyone?” she asked, surprise coloring her voice.

 

“Well, in a manner of speaking, I suppose you could say that, however dating and fucking are two entirely separate things.” He said smirking again as he watched the color rise to her cheeks. _This was so much fun…_

 

“I see.” She said picking up her wine and draining the last of her glass.

 

“Have you ever been with a man, Hermione?” he asked her, his voice taking on a husky quality.

 

Her eyes widened at his nerve, “I don’t see how that is any of your business!” she huffed and poured herself another glass of wine.

 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” He said chuckling.

 

“For your information, not all of us are going around fucking everything that moves. Some of us are waiting for-“

 

“Love?” he cut her off, in a mocking tone.

 

“Yes! I want my first time to mean something, with someone I care about, not just be a meaningless sweaty romp in the sheets.” She said defensively

 

“That’s just a romanticized fantasy. Do you have any idea what sex is like between two virgins? It’s messy, and awkward as hell, not entirely pleasurable, and usually over before it’s really even begun. That doesn’t exactly sound romantic if you ask me.” He said thoughtfully.

 

She wrinkled her nose at his blunt explanation, and still tried to argue her point, “It’s still an important experience that two people can share.”

 

“Yes, one that is awkward as hell.” He said smirking.

 

“So what are you trying to say?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest once again.

 

“Simply that it would be better, in my opinion, to want to remember your first time with someone you… _love_ …when you’ve had a bit of practice first.” He said simply, almost choking on the word.

 

“So you think I should just let some random guy _fuck me_ until I’m good at it, then, when I actually fall in love with someone, I won’t be an embarrassment, is that it?” she said incredulously.

 

“In a manner of speaking. For example, you mentioned Ron…I am assuming you are referring to Potter’s ginger friend. If you save yourself for him, you’ll always remember that horribly awkward first time. Sure, things may get better over time, but, you would essentially be learning from each other, and if neither of you have a clue, well then…you see where this is going.” He said simply shrugging his shoulders.

 

She looked thoughtful at his explanation. He had a point. Nothing had ever happened between she and Ron, but she was sure that when and if it did, it would be awkward. It’s not as if she was in a position to teach him, or for him to teach her…

 

“What are you suggesting? Are you offering your services then?” she smirked. She was expecting him to be horrified at her assumption considering his thoughts on her blood status.

 

“I could be persuaded.” He said smirking back at her as her jaw dropped. Clearly she had been expecting him to decline.

 

“You can’t be serious.” She dead panned.

 

“Oh, I’m quite serious, Hermione. In fact, I’m certain that I can make you scream so loud that old Mrs. Robilard could hear you.”

 

Despite the look of indignation on her face, her traitorous body was aroused. He was her enemy, and she hated him, but sitting across from him now, looking the way he did and hearing him talk so candidly about sex was causing wetness to pool between her thighs.

 

“You think rather highly of yourself.” Hermione said dismissively, trying to act as if his words were having no effect on her.

 

“Oh, I don’t think, I know. As a matter of fact, I could fuck you right there on the kitchen counter, or maybe even this table if you wanted me to.”

 

Hermione swallowed practically trembling with force of her arousal, “And do _you_ want to?” Hermione couldn’t help but ask. Clearly, they harbored no feelings for each other, but her attraction to him was undeniable. She wanted to know if he found her attractive as well…somehow, she desperately wanted to know that.

 

“I am a man, Hermione, and not without needs.” He snorted and took a sip of his wine.

 

“Oh. Of course.” She felt a pang of disappointment at that.

 

He detected the change in her demeanor at that, and realized he had her right where he wanted her.

 

“Any man who fails to see your beauty is a fool.” He said simply.

 

He watched as her eyes darted back up to his, her pupils dilated with lust, and she blushed again trying to hide a small smile. _Checkmate_.

 

“Thank you.” She said, and she meant it. No one had really ever told her she was beautiful before, except for Viktor. It was nice to be appreciated every now and then, even if the person who was currently doing the appreciating was the Dark Lord.

 

He nodded, and finished the last of his wine.

 

“Well, it’s getting late. Goodnight _Hermione_.” He said, her name sounding like a caress from his lips, and he made his way to the Master bedroom.

 

Hermione gave him a half smile, and bit her lip. She was still incredibly aroused. She used the wandless magic he had taught her to clean the dishes, and she made her way to her ridiculous unicorn bedroom that seemed to taunt her after the conversation they had just had. It made her feel that much more of a child. She had changed so much over the last year; she had been in a war, and had to fight for her life. She no longer had the luxury of looking at the world through rose colored glasses. Maybe he was right, and it was childish to wait for love. For all she knew, she may never find love. She was _not_ going to die a virgin. With that thought in mind, she left the unicorn room, and walked to his bedroom door and knocked.

 

The door opened a moment later, and he stood in the doorway looking at her. His shirt was now unbuttoned, and her eyes roamed over his sculpted chest.

 

“Did you need something?” he asked giving her a sexy grin

 

She bit her lip, and before she lost her nerve she stepped forward and kissed him, flattening her palms against his chest. She felt herself being pulled into the room, and heard the door click shut as she twined her tongue with his. His hands wrapped around her waist and ran along her back, pressing her closer to him. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders and allowed her fingers to run along the planes his back. The clasp of her dress was released, and she felt it fall and pool around her waist, leaving her small breasts exposed. She felt a pulse of desire when her bare breasts brushed against the skin of his chest, as he continued to kiss her hungrily. He pushed the dress over her hips, and let it fall to the floor as he backed her up against the closed door. His hands ran down her back and cupped her bottom, pulling her against him. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, groaning as she pulled his head closer in encouragement. Her hand reached down between them and caressed his arousal through his pants, and he hissed at the contact.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Hermione? Tell me…” he said huskily leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck.

 

“Yes…” She breathed too consumed with desire to think rationally.

 

He pushed her knickers down over her hips and pulled them off, dropping to his knees in front of her. He took one of her legs and placed it over his left shoulder while he kissed and licked her inner thigh. Hermione shuddered with desire when his stormy grey eyes flicked up to meet hers before he plunged his tongue into her center and began to kiss her most intimate of places. Her hips bucked as his tongue flicked over her clit, and she moaned as he pleasured her with his mouth. She could feel pressure building up within her threatening to explode as he licked and lapped at her. When his mouth closed around her clit and he sucked, she felt herself lose control. If she hadn’t been holding on so tightly to the wooden doorframe, her knees would have buckled. She cried out, and one of her hands grasped his hair as she rode out her orgasm. He leaned back then, and placed her leg back onto the floor as he stood and captured his lips once again. She could taste herself on him, and to her surprise, it turned her on even more. She could feel his hardness now pressing insistently against her thigh. She moved her hands down between them and unfastened his pants, pushing them over his hips and grasping his length in her hand. He groaned at the contact and lifted her up with a squeak of surprise and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist then he carried her over to the bed. He continued to kiss her hungrily and laid her down as he crawled on top of her, positioning himself between her thighs. She rocked her hips against his cock, enjoying the delicious friction as it rubbed against her clit with every movement of his hips.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He told her and wrapped her legs around him and pushed into her with a quick thrust.

 

She cried out and clutched his shoulders tightly, biting her lip against the sharp sting of being filled for the first time. Thankfully, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he began to slowly move in and out of her. At first, it felt strange and extremely uncomfortable, until she heard him groan in pleasure and felt his thumb brush her clit as he slid into her. The pain gradually subsided, and despite the ache that was still present, she could feel the pressure building back up again, and so she rocked against him and began to meet his thrusts. He took both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and kissed her hungrily as he continued to tease her clit with his other hand. The combination of wanting to touch him but being unable to and the feeling of his cock now slamming into her relentlessly drove her over the edge.

 

“Come for me, Hermione” he whispered in her ear just before he felt her shudder beneath him and cry out. His thrusts became more erratic as he growled and came inside of her. He released her hands then, and rolled onto his back beside her, breathing heavily. Her eyes were already beginning to droop, and before he knew it, she was curled against his side, sound asleep. He thought about waking her up and sending her back to the unicorn room, but decided he was too tired to care, and pulled the blanket over them and let sleep claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

 

The next morning, Hermione awoke with an ache between her legs and a splitting headache. At once, three things become agonizingly clear; She was naked in bed with Voldemort. Voldemort was also naked, and cuddling with her. She had lost her virginity last night to the Dark Lord.

 

Hermine groaned and threw her arm over her face to block out the sunlight.

 

“Good morning” he said kissing the back of her shoulder

 

She could feel that he was aroused, and she began to panic a little. Last night had happened, yes, but it was an impulsive decision she had made after consuming quite a bit of wine. Now, in the harsh light of day, she was questioning her mental stability.

 

She grunted in pain and covered her head with a pillow.

 

“What’s the problem?” he asked chuckling at her while running his hands up to cup her breasts.

 

When she didn’t answer him, he pulled the pillow off of her, and rolled her on her back so he could look at her.

 

“Don’t tell me you regret it already. I did make you come several times last night, if I recall correctly.” He said smirking down at her.

 

Hermione blushed again, remembering how he had been on his knees in front of her pleasuring her with his mouth. She had particularly liked that part.

 

“No…I don’t know. It’s hard to think with this headache.” She said and pushed the heel of her palms into her eyes.

 

“Here, let me see.” He pulled her hands away from her face, and placed his hands on either side of her face and sent some of his magic into her to get rid of her headache.

 

“Better?” he asked as he brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

 

“Much. Thank you.” She said as she looked away from him. He was too good looking, and she knew if she kept looking at him, that she would give into him again.

 

“Good. Now, why are you being weird?” he asked enjoying how he was making her squirm.

 

“I’m not being weird, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said as she sat up and covered her breasts with the sheet.

 

“Yes you are, you can’t even look at me.” He said and grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

 

“I’m just trying to process it, is all.” She said evasively, trying to pull his hand away from her chin.

 

“What is there to process? I fucked you, and you liked it. End of story.” He said chuckling at her shy behavior.

 

Hermione scoffed at his insensitivity, though truth be told, she wasn’t surprised. She climbed out of the bed, pulling the sheet away from him and wrapping it around herself before striding angrily to the door before turning back towards him

 

“You’re a pig!” she spat before she marched out of the room to the main bathroom to take a shower.

 

She could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. _Pompous git!_

 

 

~~{0}~~

 

Severus Snape was sitting in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts when an owl dropped a curious letter into his lap. His eyebrows rose practically to his hairline when he saw who it was from. He read the letter and his eyes widened. He had heard Bellatrix raving about how the Dark Lord had gone missing, and that she had walked in on the Mudblood (Miss Granger) snogging some boy who had somehow gotten his hands on the Dark Lord’s wand, and was claiming to be the Dark Lord. None of it made any sense, but truthfully, most of the Death Eaters thought Bella had gone round the bend anyway, and so they dismissed her wild accusations. Two things though had become clear; no one knew where the Dark lord had gone without his wand, and that the Mudblood had also gone missing. His Dark Mark was still intact however, so he knew that the Dark Lord was still alive somewhere, and now he had proof of Miss Granger’s continued existence as well.

 

He decided to do as the letter had suggested and have a little chat with Wormtail. Of all the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord kept him the closest. If anyone would know anything, it was likely him.

 

He stood, and opened the Floo connection from the Headmaster’s office, and floo’d directly to Malfoy Manor.

 

“Severus” Lucius nodded as Severus stepped through the green flames, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucius drawled sarcastically.

 

“Where is Wormtail?” he spat skipping the fake pleasantries.

 

“In his room, I expect. He rarely comes out. Not that I blame him, I’m quite frankly surprised Bella hasn’t killed him by now.

 

Snape nodded and made his way towards the small room that Wormtail inhabited. He didn’t bother knocking, and used his magic to blast open the door.

 

“Master Severus! How good of you to visit!” Wormtail simpered with false adoration.

 

“Cease your blathering. You will tell me what you know.” Snape said as he stepped towards him pulling out a small vial of Veritaserum.

 

Wormtail’s eyes widened and he attempted to escape. Snape was quicker though, and whispered _incarcerous_ as invisible ropes burst from the tip of his wand and ensnared the ruddy slob. Snape sat him in a chair, and forced the potion down his throat.

 

“Now, tell me…Where is the Dark Lord?” Snape hissed

 

“I don’t know.” Wormtail answered truthfully.

 

“What was the Dark Lord doing before his disappearance?” Snape questioned as he shoved his wand into the rats neck.

 

“He was questioning the prisoner…the mudblood.” Wormtail struggled against his bonds and whimpered when he felt Snape’s wand digging into his neck

 

“Tell me everything that happened leading up to his disappearance, and don’t leave anything out. Need I remind you that I am a master Legillimens, I can make this very unpleasant.” Snape threatened him.

 

“The Dark Lord called for me to bring the mudblood to him. I went to collect her form the cellar, and Bella was there. She asked what the Dark Lord wanted with the Mudblood, and I told her he wanted to interrogate her. She was jealous, I think. She asked me to get her some whiskey after I delivered the girl to the Dark Lord. I did as the Dark Lord commanded and brought him the girl. Before he dismissed me, he requested that I bring them two glasses of whiskey. I went back to the kitchen, and I added a few drops of the Amortentia potion that I had intended to give Bella to one of the glasses. When I brought the tray to the Dark Lord, he took two of the glasses, and I couldn’t be sure which one contained the potion. I panicked and left. I brought Bella her whiskey, but nothing happened when she drank it. Her glass obviously did not contain the potion. The Dark Lord did not request my presence for the rest of the night, so I don’t know what took place after that.”

 

Snape rubbed a hand over his face. Merlin’s Beard. Amortentia was the strongest love potion in existence.

 

“Why did you attempt to give Bella a love potion?” Snape asked, out of a morbid sense of curiosity.

 

“I’m in love with her. I always have been, but she despises me. I thought if I could get her to drink it, she would love me too.” Wormtail said desperately, realizing how screwed he was now.

 

Snape sighed.

 

“If you value your worthless hide, you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” Snape warned as he released him from the invisible binds.

 

If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he had to contact Miss Granger. He floo’d from Malfoy Manor to Diagon Alley, and made his way into muggle London through the leaky cauldron. He had transfigured his usual robes to a pair of black trousers, a black button down shirt, and a black blazer. He stepped into one of the red phone booths and pulled the letter from his pocket and dialed the phone number. Luckily for him, he had grown up in a muggle home and knew how to use a telephone even if most wizards did not.

 

~~{0}~~

 

Hermione had just finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself when she heard the phone ring in the living room. Her heart sped up. It had to be Professor Snape; no one else knew that they were there. She clutched the towel to her chest and dashed to the phone as Tom stepped out of the Master bedroom buttoning his shirt the rest of the way.

 

“Hello?” She answered

 

“Miss Granger?” the deep baritone voice asked.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief. She would know that voice anywhere.

 

“Professor, thank goodness. Has anyone followed you?” She asked worriedly

 

“No. I assure you, I am quite alone. Please tell me what this is all about.”

 

“Well, I am assuming you got my letter if you are calling me.” She said.

 

“Obviously.” He said flatly.

 

“Right. Well, last week, when I was being held at the Malfoy’s, something happened.” She began. She felt Tom sit closely behind her leaning over her shoulder so he could hear the conversation, and her heart rate sped up a little from hid close proximity. _Stupid hormones_.

 

“We had been captured by snatchers and brought to the manor, only Harry and Ron managed to escape with Dobby.”

 

“Who is Dobby?” she heard Tom say into her ear, and she covered the phone with her hand and turned to him in annoyance.

 

“He’s a house elf, now be quiet!” she snapped.

 

He scoffed and she removed her hand when she heard Snape speak,

 

“Miss Granger, is someone there with you? I thought I heard another voice.” He asked

 

“Er…yes. I’m getting to that.” She told him.

 

“Anyway, as I was saying, Dobby, _the house elf_ , helped Harry and Ron escape, but he couldn’t get to me in time. Next thing I know, after Bellatrix tortured me, I was thrown into the cellar.”

 

“You didn’t tell me that Bella tortured you.” Tom whispered into her ear again.

 

Once again, she covered the phone, “Well she did, what does it matter? It’s not as if you care.” She spat as she moved her hand again.

 

“Wormtail then came to get me, told me to shower, and then he brought me to Voldemort.” She explained when she heard a scoff form behind her.

 

“What is it now?” she asked impatiently, once again covering the phone.

 

“You have no problem saying my name when the rest of wizarding Britain calls me ‘you know who’ yet you can’t look me in the eye after sex.” He said chuckling.

 

“Will you stop?! We can discuss this later.” She said in exasperation.

 

“Miss Granger? What is going on there? Who is with you?” The professor asked on the other end of the line.

 

Hermione glared at Tom, but he took the phone out of her hand and held it up to his ear, “Hello Severus.” Voldemort said.

 

To say that Severus Snape was at a loss for words was an understatement. He stuttered for almost a full minute before he recovered his composure

 

“How…with….what….Forgive me, My Lord.” Severus spluttered.

 

“I’ll let Hermione finish telling you what happened.” He said and he handed the phone back to her with a smirk. She slapped his arm and grabbed the phone.

 

“Sorry Professor, for that rude interruption.” She said while glaring at Tom, who only snorted.

 

“Miss Granger, I highly advise against speaking like that in front of the Dark Lord if you value your life.” Severus said as he paled. _Did she have a death wish?_

 

Hermione brushed off his warning and continued unperturbed, “As I was saying, Professor. I was brought into the room, and Voldemort asked Wormtail to bring us whiskey, as if it were a social call.” She covered the phone again and looked at him.

 

“By the way, why did you want to have a drink with me? What the hell was that about?” she prodded.

 

“I was just messing with you. And I wanted a drink. I was pretty certain you wouldn’t drink yours anyway, not that I cared.” He said as he leaned his elbow on the back of the couch.

 

“You’re an arsehole. I can’t believe I slept with you.” She said shaking her head turning back to the phone.

 

Severus’ jaw dropped. Did he just hear her say that she had…slept with him? What the hell was going on? Had they all gone mad?

 

“Sorry about that Professor, I just needed to clear something up. Anyway, he asked for Wormtail to bring whiskey, and a few minutes later he came back into the room with a tray carrying three glasses. Voldemort grabbed two, and Wormtail left the room. I, of course, didn’t touch it fearing it would have Veritaserum, but he did take a sip. Next thing I know, he’s spouting poetry at me.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _rusty needle’_.

 

“She heard Snape coughing on the other end of the line, “Did…did you say he was…spouting poetry at you?” Severus repeated making sure he understood.

 

“Yes, Shakespeare, actually.” She nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “That wasn’t the strangest part though…” she said

 

Snape blanched, there was more? What could be stranger than the Dark Lord reciting poetry?

 

“Eventually, he kissed me, which I must admit caught me quite off guard. After a few moments, I found myself kissing him back, though I really can’t figure out why for the life of me. Anyway, a few moments later, he pulled away, and he looked completely different.” She explained.

 

Tom grabbed the phone from her again, “Severus, it’s me again. Somehow, whatever potion was in my drink caused me to turn back into my younger self, Tom Riddle. It happened after we kissed. A few moments later, Bella walked in and disarmed me while I was… _distracted_. She didn’t believe it was me, and when she tried to curse Hermione, Hermione grabbed ahold of me and disapparated us both out of there. We’re both wandless, and currently staying in a muggle location to keep a low profile. We need to know what the potion was so we can figure out exactly how it has affected me. Once we figure that out, we can try to sort this mess out.” He explained.

 

Now it started to make sense, although he’d be lying if he said that the familiarity between the Dark Lord and Miss Granger wasn’t utterly disturbing.

 

“Luckily, I’ve already ascertained that the potion that you imbibed was Amortentia. It seems your little pet rat was besotted with Bellatrix LeStrange, and attempted to slip her a love potion, only by grievous error, did you end up with it instead. Since Miss Granger was alone with you at the time, that would explain the…ah…poetry. The troubling part though, is how the kiss was able to transform you. This may only be an assumption on my part, but the only way for that to happen would be if-“

 

Tom cut him off then, “If my soul was somehow restored. Yes, That was my assumption too. However, it is my understanding that only true love’s kiss is powerful enough to break even the darkest of curses. Certainly, Miss Granger and I are not…in _love_.” He spat out the last word as if it had done him a personal insult.

 

Hermione scowled at him. Not because she held any affection for him mind, but rather because he was such a git about it.

 

“That may be so, however, I recall seeing some fine print under the spell surrounding the Amortentia. If two people are destined to be in love, a kiss shared between them should have the same effect, regardless if they are actually in love at the time of the kiss. If two people are not, and never will feel love for one another, the person who had consumed the potion will eventually die.” Severus explained.

 

Tom’s eyes widened at the professor’s revelation, “If that were the case though, I wouldn’t be restored then, would I?” He asked, anger lacing his voice. As well as he’d done in potions back in his school days, the one area he had avoided like the plague was love potions. His mother had used one on his muggle father, and once it wore off, he left her alone and pregnant. She had died during child birth leaving him to grow up alone in an orphanage. He had no used for love or love potions in his life, thank you very much.

 

“It’s impossible to know, since no one, to my knowledge, has ever been in your unique position before. Only time will tell, I’m afraid.” Severus said apologetically.

 

“How much time do I have then?” he said in a deceptively calm voice.

 

  
“Research shows that the process should happen rather quickly. Three weeks at most.” He concluded.

 

Tom closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, “You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. If I find out that you so much as talked about it in your sleep, I’ll kill you.” Tom said before he slammed the phone down and hung it up.

 

Hermione stared after him open mouthed. She hadn’t heard all of the conversation at the end, only bits and pieces, but she heard enough to know that something the Professor had told him had deeply upset him, and it sounded like whatever it was would happen within the next two weeks. Hermione let him go, knowing that approaching him when he was angry was a very bad idea, so she retreated to the unicorn room to finished getting dressed.

 

Once she had finished dressing, she put on a kettle for tea. She was going to bring him a cup, but couldn’t find him anywhere. His bedroom door was open, and he was nowhere to be seen. Had he left her alone? The thought left a pit in her stomach that she didn’t want to think about too closely.

 

She looked out the window then, and saw that he was standing alone on the beach, staring out into the water. She threw on her flip flops and made her way down to where he was standing. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard her approach, but didn’t say anything, and neither did she. She sat down a few feet behind him and a few moments later he walked over to where she was perched, and sat down beside her.

 

“Is it bad?” she asked glancing over at him and absent mindedly picked up a seashell from the sand.

 

“That would depend on your definition of bad.” He said in a defeated tone she had never heard him use before. It unsettled her more than it had when he had been reciting poetry at her.

 

“What did he say?” Hermione asked, not sure if he would even tell her.

 

“It was Amortentia. It seems Wormtail was trying to use it on Bella, and I grabbed the wrong glass.” He said with a self-depreciating chuckle.

 

Hermione furrowed her brow. That definitely explained the poetry then.

 

“Yes, but did he know how it was able to change your appearance?” She asked still wanting to understand the situation.

 

“Apparently, there is some fine print; a clause if you will, on the effects of the Amortentia. It seems that if two people are destined to be in love, regardless if they are in love yet, the potion can reverse any dark curses. In my case, that would mean restoring my soul and voiding my horcruxes. However, if the two people are not destined to be in love, the drinker will eventually die. According to Severus, this will happen in the next two weeks.” He sighed and threw a shell into the water, watching it skip.

 

Hermione frowned, “But we aren’t in love…” she said more to herself than him

 

“Yes, I gathered that for myself.” He snapped.

 

“But would the dark curses still be reversed if that were the case?” she asked him

 

“That is what we don’t know. Severus said there has never been a case like mine before, so we can’t know if it would have been reversed either way. The bottom line, is that I may drop dead in two weeks, and there is fuck all I can do about it.” He spat

 

“There has to be an antidote then…” Hermione said thinking outloud. _Shouldn’t this be good news?_

“The antidote would have to be administered before the immediate effects of the potion wears off. As you can see, it’s far too late for that.” He said acidly.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she heard him let out a mirthless chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked growing a bit concerned for his mental state. Not that it wasn’t already questionable to begin with…

 

“Dumbledore was right. Love conquers all. I bet that bastard is up there smiling right now.” He said bitterly.

 

“We don’t know that you’ll die. Maybe your horcruxes being wiped out canceled out the process somehow…” she said thoughtfully, and he looked up at her sharply. _Maybe she was right?_

 

“I think we should check one of your horcruxes to see if it is still intact or not, just to confirm the theory. Then, maybe we could try a magical library in another country to do some research. I doubt anyone would recognize me, and you are certainly not as recognizable as you used to be.” She offered helpfully.

 

She was right, he would go mad sitting around waiting to see if he would die for two weeks. At least they could be doing something.

 

“Fine. We can go check on Slytherin’s locket-“

 

“No! I mean isn’t there another one we could check?” she cut him off nervously.

 

He looked up her suspiciously, “Why? What are you hiding?”

 

She stood then, and began to back slowly away from him, “Nothing, why?” she said far too innocently.

 

“Hermione…lest you forget that I don’t need a wand to use Legillimancy…” he threatened

 

“Fine. That one is already gone. You have like 6 or 7 others anyway.” She said holding up her hands in front of her as a shield, as if that would accomplish anything.

 

“And where, may I ask, has it gone?” he said stalking towards her in a deadly calm voice, which did not bode well.

 

“Harry and Dumbledore managed to find it, and we tried to destroy it, only we couldn’t figure out how until I…well…figured it out. I didn’t do it though, Ron did.” She answered.

 

“Consider yourself supremely lucky that I don’t have my wand, or you would be dead right now.” He spat venomously.

 

“Well, I hardly think killing me is going to help your chances of me falling in love with you.” She shot back and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“What did you just say?” he said quickly, his eyes widening in realization

 

“I said that killing me isn’t going to help your chances of me falling in love with you.” She repeated again and her hand flew to her mouth.

 

“That’s it, isn’t it; all you have to do is fall in love with me.” He said smiling as if he had figured everything out.

 

“Um…that’s easier said than done. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Snape said _we_ , which means _you_ also need to fall in love with me.” She said smirking.

 

His face fell at her words. He had never been in love, and wouldn’t know what it was if it hit him like a bludger to the head.

 

“It’s more likely that hell would freeze over first.” He snapped back at her, wiping the smirk off her face.

 

Hermione sighed, “Must you be so difficult? Believe it or not, I am actually trying to help you.”

 

He looked at her thoughtfully, and then asked what had had been wanting to know for a while; “Why?”

 

She couldn’t answer right away, because she didn’t honestly know. Despite the fact that the Order may think her a traitor, she was sure that it could be sorted out. The truth was, the Dark Lord was vulnerable now; he had no wand, and most likely he was mortal again. She had every reason to kill him, and yet…

 

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “After everything you’ve done, I should hate you…and I did. But now…” she trailed off now knowing exactly what she felt for him now.

 

“Things have changed.” He finished for her

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

"Ok, so how about my diary then? Last I knew Lucius had it." He said tapping his finger on the kitchen table.

"Sorry, no…that one's gone too." Hermione cringed and took a sip of her tea.

He sighed, "Well how about you tell me which ones you haven't managed to ruin?" he said getting annoyed.

"Don't blame this on me! No one forced you to make them in the first place." Hermione said angrily and looking away from him.

"No, but hasn't anyone ever taught you that you mustn't touch things that don't belong to you? It's common sense." He shot back at her.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Hermione sniffed. She refused to debate proper etiquette where horcruxes were concerned.

"Other than knowing that you had seven of them or so, and knowing that the diary, the Gaunt ring, and the locket were some of them, I have no idea what the others even were. We hadn't figured that out yet. Care to enlighten me?" she said taking another sip of her tea.

"Let me guess, the Gaunt ring is gone too?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, but we had nothing to do with that one, that was all Dumbledore. If it makes you feel any better, the curse on it turned his hand black before he died." Hermione told him

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth at that. Serves that old fool right for touching his things.

"The others were Hufflepuff's cup, which should be in Bella's Gringott's vault, provided that Potter hasn't gotten his grimy little fingers on that one yet too, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Nagini." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"You made your pet snake into a horcrux?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"That's kind of cruel, isn't it? I mean, PETA would have a field day with that one…" she said shaking her head.

"Cruel? I'm called the Dark Lord for a reason, Hermione. I assure you, I didn't get the title by handing out ice cream and kittens." He said sarcastically.

She snickered at the mental image.

"You know, if you wanted to make your horcruxes impossible to find and destroy, you should have thought a lot smaller. Choosing famous objects only draws attention, you know." She said off handedly.

He looked at her and scoffed. Was she criticizing his horcrux choices now?

"Oh? And what would you have done then, Miss Know-it-all?" he gestured at her

Hermione bristled. She hated being called a know-it-all, even more than being called a mudblood.

"Firstly, I would never sink that low, thank you very much. But, for the sake of argument, I would have used something tiny. Something that no one could ever hope to find. If it can't be found, it can't be destroyed." She sniffed.

She had a point.

"Like what then?" he asked curious.

She picked up the salt shaker idly and looked at it, "Like one tiny grain of salt from the entire container."

He looked at her in wonder. She truly was brilliant. He kicked himself for not having thought of it first.

"Either way, they are most likely useless now anyway." She said dismissively.

"Well, I don't think we would easily be able to get to Nagini or into Bella's Gringott's vault, but there may be a way to get into Hogwarts…" He said as he finished his tea.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"The Vanishing cabinet. The other cabinet is in Borgin and Burkes. We could sneak in and use it to get into Hogwarts." He suggested.

"Yes, but we can't just stroll into Borgin and Burkes, people will be looking for us." She countered.

"Yes, but lucky for you, I know a short cut." He said smirking.

"How?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I used to work there a long time ago." He said off handedly.

"Of course you did. While most normal teenagers are scooping ice cream for their first job, you were selling cursed objects. Makes total sense." Hermione quipped sarcastically.

He smirked.

"So what are we looking for in Hogwart's, then?" She asked in a resigned tone.

"Ravenclaw's diadem is in the room of hidden things; same as the vanishing cabinet. Once we get in, we just need to find the diadem and see if it's still intact or not. Then we leave." He explained.

"Ok, and then what?" Hermione asked.

"Then, I suppose we take your suggestion and go to Italy. There is a magical library there that should have information on Amortentia."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, "Is it possible to apparate that far? I mean, there are still magical check points we would have to cross, right?" she asked.

He hadn't thought of that…she was right. They were fugitives, surely, there would be aurors stationed at any borders they attempt to cross.

"That could be a problem." He agreed.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to stick to what we have been doing, and travel the muggle way. Luckily, my parents got me a credit card when I turned eighteen. We'll take an airplane, and we'll stay in a muggle hotel. I highly doubt there will be aurors stationed in muggle airports. We'll be able to go through muggle security and customs, no problem." Hermione suggested.

"I'm not getting on a plane. I put up with the car to go down the street to the market, but I am not, I repeat _not_ , getting into a hunk of metal that has no business flying through the air without magic." He said putting his foot down.

Hermione sighed, "You don't have a choice. If you want information, this is what we have to do to get it. You can take a Xanax, or drink yourself into a coma for all I care, but you will get on that plane." Hermione said leaning forward in her seat. "The choice is yours. You can sit here for the next two weeks and see if you croak, or we can try to do something about it."

He gritted his teeth, and she was a muscle twitching in his jaw. When he didn't answer, she knew she won.

"I'll go buy the tickets and book the hotel online." she said

"Online? What are you talking about online?"

"Online means the internet. It's a muggle thing, I'm sure you'd hate it. Information about literally everything at your fingertips."

"Information at your fingertips? You'll need to explain this." He said, his curiosity piqued.

Hermione scoffed and got up to go find the spare laptop her parents kept in the cottage. She powered it up and connected it to wifi, and pulled up Google.

"Type in anything you want to know into the text field, then hit the enter button." She explained.

He typed in "Lord Voldemort" and smirked. He hit the enter button as she said, and his jaw dropped when his picture showed up as well as several other results that included something called Harry Potter wiki, Pottermore, and Fanfiction

"How…?" he asked, shock coloring his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The statute of secrecy is a smoke screen. The muggles know about us, but _not really_ …" she said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" he said absently scrolling through the search results. He clicked on the link to Fanfiction.

"I mean, to them, we're all just characters in a made up story…we're not _real_. At least, they don't know we are." She explained and caught sight of what he was reading.

"Yeah, I wouldn't read that if I were you. That site has tons of stories that are basically all porn."

He smirked pulling the laptop back towards him, "Not so fast. I want to read what kind of porn is written about me."

Her lips twitched at this, and clicked on a link for him called ' _Broken Innocence'_

He read aloud, " _He did not expect the innocent curiosity that Harry was displaying. Harry tried hard not to moan as Voldemort stroked him. How was it possible that the touch of this evil man could feel so wickedly good_." He recoiled in horror as he realized what that particular story was about.

"Really?! That's what the muggles came up with? How would they ever get that impression? He said digging the heels of his hands into his eyes as if he could scrub the image from his brain.

Hermione laughed, "Curiosity killed the cat."

He firmly pushed the laptop away from him, and she pulled it towards her and proceeded to book their flight and hotel reservations.

Within moments, she had airline tickets and a hotel reserved. They would be leaving first thing in the morning from London's Gatwick airport. They would apparate to a muggle alley in London and get a taxi to the airport as soon as they arrived.

"Right, now we need to get to Hogwarts and examine the diadem." She stood and made her way over to him. He pulled her to his chest and apparated with both of them before she could say anything. When the pressure subsided and she felt solid ground beneath her feet, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were in a small abandoned flat overlooking Diagon Alley.

"Stay away from the windows so you aren't seen." He advised. He was crouched down, lifting a small area rug up off the floor revealing a trap door.

"This passage leads to the back store room of Borgin and Burkes." He explained.

"How did you find this?" She breathed looking around the empty flat.

"I used to live here. After I graduated, I got the job at Borgin and Burkes and needed to find a cheap place to live. I created this passage to make my commute less conspicuous. Not many _law abiding_ witches and wizards ever venture into Knockturn Alley, so what would they say if they saw a Hogwart's Head Boy walking there every day? In order to preserve my pristine reputation, I used this shortcut." He told her as he lifted the hatch and climbed in pulling her down with him.

"Clever." She said and he smirked at her.

They walked the rest of the way through the tunnel in silence until they reached the other trapdoor. He listened for a moment, and was met with silence. It seemed that no one was around. By this time, the shop was already closed for business, unless of course any private late night meetings had been scheduled. The lights had been turned off, and it seemed they were in luck. Tom climbed out first and pulled her up, beckoning her to follow along behind him quietly.

He whispered to her, "I'm sure it goes without saying not to touch anything." He said seriously.

She nodded, and wondered if he would care if something did happen to her; not that she was planning to find out.

They crept into the front of the store, and just as she had last seen it, the vanishing cabinet still sat in the middle. He moved to it quickly, and opened it, climbing inside. There was barely enough room for the both of them to fit inside together. She had to press her body against his, and he wrapped his arms around her before pulling the door closed. She let her cheek rest against the crook of his neck, and she inhaled his scent. Being in his arms again, she felt a throb of desire run through her as his hand absently traced small circles over the small of her back. She wished for a moment that he would kiss her again.

There was a soft click as the door opened, indicating that they had been transported. The spell was broken when he released her and moved to open the door. Just as he said, they were in the room of lost things at Hogwarts.

"This is how Draco managed to get the Death Eaters in when Dumbledore was killed." She said in realization.

"Very Good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said snidely as he began to look for the Diadem.

"Well you don't have to be such a prick. I was merely making an observation. I had always wondered how he had done it." She said glaring at his back. How could she have just been fantasizing about him kissing her? He was infuriating.

After a few minutes he located the Diadem by wishing to find it, and as they had both suspected, it no longer held the magical signature of his dark curse.

"Well, at least now we know. It's too bad there is no way to let Harry know about this…" she said thoughtfully.

He scowled, "Oh? Why is that, are you in a hurry for Potter to finish me off then?" he snapped.

She flinched. She hadn't realized how it would sound. "Of course not, I simply meant that it would be a shame to destroy a priceless artifact for no reason. He has no way of knowing that you no longer have horcruxes." She explained.

He looked away from her and moved back towards the cabinet and leaned against it, "Are you coming, or not?"

She walked over to him and brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen over his eye, "I told you, things have changed. I don't know what I want, but I do know that I don't want you to die." She said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her for a moment longer and then grasped her hand in his and pulled her into the cabinet with him without a word.

When they arrived at Borgin and Burkes, he led her back through the passage making sure it looked like no one had been there. Once they reached his old abandoned flat, she stepped away from him, over to the old cot and sat down on it, as he watched her curiously.

"Come here." She said softly, looking at him with strange expression.

He stepped towards her and sat down next to her on the cot, not sure what was going through her head. He was just about to ask what this was about when he felt her hand come up to cup his cheek. He looked into her eyes, and they seemed to be searching his. Before he could say anything, she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Never one to miss an opportunity, he kissed her back hungrily as she climbed onto his lap and the kiss soon turned demanding. She pulled his shirt over his head wanting desperately to feel his skin against hers. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor, along with her bra. His hands came up to cup her breasts as she ground herself against him wanting to feel him inside her again. Her hands began to tug at his belt and she moaned when she felt her nipple being sucked into his mouth. His hands moved down, and she momentarily stood from his lap so he could pull her jeans and knickers off before he lay back on the bed and pulled his own jeans over his hips. He then pulled her back on top of him settling her so that his cock was nestled between her legs against her throbbing center. He rocked his hips as his cock rubbed against her and she gasped at the contact. She sat up on him, and reached her hand down between them to guide him into her, and she sank down on him feeling him fill her completely. She felt herself once again being stretched, and she sucked in a breath as he grasped her hips and started to encourage her to move. She splayed her hands across his chest for support and began to move her hips in the motion he was guiding her in. As she picked up the pace, he leaned his head back and his eyes slipped shut as he bit down on his bottom lip with a groan. One of his hands moved to where they were joined and began to stroke her clit as he thrust up into her. She leaned slightly further back, not breaking her rhythm, and slid her hands over her body to massage her breasts while he watched. She felt the pressure build up slowly and release when he growled and began to thrust into her even harder. Her muscles clenched around him as she cried out from the force of her orgasm. A moment later, he joined her, and she leaned back down and kissed him before she rolled off of him onto her back beside him breathing heavily.

He looked over at her and grinned, still catching his breath, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" he asked and watched the blush predictably rise to her cheeks.

"I just…I don't know." She said evasively as she made to get up and get her clothes.

He caught her before she could get up, and pushed her back down and rolled on top of her to keep her in place.

"Not so fast. I want you to answer the question, Hermione." He said as he nuzzled her neck with his lips.

She sighed enjoying the feel of his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I just wanted to." She said letting her hands roam over his back

He pulled back looking into her eyes. This time, she didn't look away.

"Is there any particular reason that caused you to… _just want to_?" he asked grinning at her.

She smirked up at him remembering something he had said to her a few nights ago, "I am a woman, Tom, I have needs."

_Touché_.

He laughed and rolled off of her, allowing her to get up. She was learning quickly. They dressed in silence, and he allowed her to apparate them both back to her parent's beach cottage.

That night, after a quick dinner, Hermione packed some of her parent's clothes in a bag for the both of them, since it would draw suspicion if they were travelling internationally with no luggage, and they would need to continue to wear muggle clothes while in Italy.

She could tell he was nervous about the flight, so taking pity on him, she went over and sat next to him on the sofa. He was using the computer again, this time looking at pictures of plane crashes.

"Really? I'm certain that looking up plane crash statistics will calm your nerves." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, Plane rides can be fun." She said mischievously.

"Oh? How so? Like being squished between a sweaty fat muggle and a screaming baby for several hours? That sounds delightful." He said sarcastically.

Hermione smirked and grabbed the laptop from him and typed in "The mile high club" into google and handed it back to him. She stood and left the room without a word.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered the quote at the very end of this chapter to make it more Harry Potter-esque. I hope you enjoyed this story! There is one final chapter/Epilogue after this!

**Chapter 6**

 

Early the next morning, they apparated into a back alley of muggle London, and Hermione quickly hailed a taxi. She smirked as Tom hesitated to get in, but schooled his features and climbed in muttering something about muggle death traps under his breath. Hermione tried to bite back a snicker when the Taxi driver whipped around a corner and weaved through traffic. By the time they reached the London-Gatwick Airport, Tom was glaring daggers at her, and cussing under his breath.

They reached the gate just in time for their flight to begin boarding, and Hermione could tell he was really starting to get anxious. She didn't say anything, but took his hand in hers, and just held it. It had the desired effect, since she could feel his pulse began to slow down. She would get him a drink as soon as they were seated, she was sure he would need it; luckily, it wasn't a long flight.

Hermione heard them announce boarding over the loudspeaker, and she motioned for him to follow her. The gate attendant scanned their boarding passes, and she led him down the jet way to the plane. She quickly found their seats in first class, because she didn't have the heart to make the Dark Lord fly in coach, and offered him the window seat for his first plane ride. Once they were seated, the flight attendant came around, and she ordered a whiskey for Tom and a glass of Merlot for herself. There was nothing wrong with consuming alcohol before 9am, _nothing at all_.

By the time the door was closed and the plane was prepping for takeoff, Tom was beginning to panic. Hermione again grabbed his hand, and whispered in his ear that once they were in the air, he could join the mile high club. That seemed to do the trick, and he bit back a smirk. He looked over at her, and noticed for the first time that she had worn a particularly short skirt that barely reached the top of her thighs, and a low cut blouse. If he hadn't been so nervous about the flight, he definitely would have noticed sooner. She must've dressed that way on purpose to distract him.

He let his finger graze over her outer thigh, and she looked up at him from her muggle magazine.

"Can help you?" she asked innocently smirking at him.

"I think you had an ulterior motive when you picked out that skirt this morning; how Slytherin of you." He said huskily.

Hermione chuckled and batted his hand away from her leg, "Behave yourself." She chided.

After the initial moment of labored breathing and white knuckled panic as the plane took off, Hermione glanced around at the concerned muggles who were looking at them curiously and mouthed, ' _first time on an airplane'_ , and they all seemed to understand and turn their attention back to their reading material. Hermione ordered him another whiskey, and soon enough, he was passably calm again.

He was staring out the window when she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "In two minutes, get up and come to the loo. I'll be in there waiting." And she brushed her lips over his jaw before she promptly stood and left her seat. He tried to hide his smirk, and he looked around to see if anyone had noticed their exchange, thankfully, all the muggles were too busy reading or typing on laptops. After another minute passed, he casually stood and made his way to the bathroom, and opened the door. To say the space was tiny was an understatement. _How the hell was he going to make this work_?

Hermione reached behind him and locked the door and pulled him against her and captured his lips with her own. She was perched on what could be called a sink, with one foot balancing on the toilet seat. He shuddered when he thought about what others had done in this tiny cubicle, but when he looked down and saw Hermione's impossibly tiny skirt hiked up around her waist and the fact that she was not wearing any knickers, all thoughts of muggles using the toilet flew from his mind. She had already managed to undo his belt, and was well on her way to unfastening his pants. He groaned when he felt her hand wrap around his cock, which was already painfully hard. She pushed his pants down over his hips and he sank into her welcoming heat. Her mouth left his to trail kisses over his jaw and begin to lick and suck on his neck. He let out a growl as he slammed into her, enjoying the way she moaned softly against his neck as he fucked her. Before long, she was kissing him again, and her hand reached down to rub her clit as he pounded into her. Within moments, she came, and he silenced her cries with his mouth and grunted as he came inside her. He kissed her again and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it before he stepped back and tucked himself back into his pants. He smirked at her, and memorized the way she looked just then; her lips swollen from his kisses and her cheeks flushed after being thoroughly fucked by him. She told him to head back to their seats, and she would be along in a moment. It wouldn't do for them to step out together.

He sat down a minute later and the flight attendant brought him another drink. A few of the muggles looked over at him suspiciously, and then went back to what they were doing. Hermione finally joined him a few minutes later and picked up her magazine as if he hadn't just fucked her three ways from Sunday in a tiny airplane bathroom. Maybe plane rides weren't so bad.

About an hour later, the plane was preparing to land, and once again Tom tensed and had a white knuckle grip on the armrest until the plane had safely touched down. How could muggles stand this? It was like playing roulette every time they got on a plane on whether it would crash or not.

Hermione collected their small carry on bag, and they got off the plane. She hailed another taxi to the hotel, ignoring the death glares Tom was shooting at her. She knew he was sick of muggle transportation, but it couldn't be helped. No one would be expecting them to travel that way, making it much easier to get where they needed to go without being intercepted. He stood awkwardly in the lobby of the hotel while Hermione checked them in, watching the muggles come and go from the metal contraption in the wall. Hermione walked back over to him a minute later and motioned for him to follow her. She was getting into the same metal contraption that he had just watched some muggles come out of, and he looked at it wearily. Hermione bit her lip, and didn't say anything as he stepped stiffly inside. The doors slid shut behind him, and the elevator started to rise to their floor. At least unlike the plane, he was able to remain calm. The doors slid open, and he followed her out and walked down the hall until they reached their room. She opened the door, and there was a large glass door on the far wall that faced another hotel across the narrow street and it had a small balcony. There was a large king size bed in the center of the room. Before he did anything else, he placed his hands on the door to the room and warded it wandlessly. Not many wizards were powerful enough to erect wards without a wand, but he was. Hermione would be lying if she hadn't been impressed with his ability to control his magic, even without a wand. Evil or not, his skill was impressive.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you mind ordering something to eat? You can just tell them to charge it to the room, number 202. The menu is on the table, just pick up the phone and dial 0." She explained as she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she removed her clothes, she noticed there was a love bite on her neck, and she smiled. Never in a million years would she ever have imagined she would end up in this situation, but here they were, she and the Dark Lord shagging like bunnies. She stepped into the hot shower and began to wash herself, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close until her back was against his chest.

"You are insatiable" she laughed and turned around to face him.

He was grinning down at her and he sucked in a breath as she nipped at his chest playfully and slid down to her knees in front of him. Her eyes flicked up to his as she took him into her mouth, not entirely sure if she was doing it right, but based on the way his hands fisted into her hair she was pretty sure he was enjoying it. She rocked forward taking him in as deep as she could, and swirled her tongue around the tip. She had never thought much about oral sex, and truthfully, she thought she wouldn't enjoy it very much, but as she watched him groan from the pleasure she was giving him, she felt herself getting aroused. After a few minutes, she felt him growing harder, and he was breathing heavier. He looked down at her with hooded eyes and groaned before he told her he was about to come. She wasn;t sure what the proper thing to do was, so she continued to let him pump into her mouth, and she swallowed. It tasted salty, but not entirely unpleasant. He leaned back against the shower wall and caught his breath.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know." He said without thinking, and then the reality of why they were there in the first place hit him.

She saw the smile fall from his face, replaced with a stoic look, void of any emotion. In the past, she never would have associated emotion with Voldemort, but since his soul had been restored, he was in fact human again, and not immune to emotion as he had been previously. She didn't want to give him false assurances that they both knew full well weren't true, so she simply said something she felt he could appreciate.

"There's no use wasting energy thinking about what could happen, since it's out of our hands, so lets eat and head to the library to see what we can find out."

He nodded and took a last rinse under the spray of the water before he stepped out to dry off.

"You gave me a love bite you know, there on my neck. Since I don't have my wand, I can't exactly hide it with a glamour." She said in mock irritation.

"Good. I like to mark what is mine." He said nonplussed as he examined his perfectly straight teeth in the mirror, not even bothering to notice her reaction.

Hermione froze. What did he mean by that? Surely he didn't mean a relationship – he had already told her that he didn't do relationships.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said turning to face him leaning back against the sink.

"It means that I don't share. If another man so much as looks at you in a way I don't like, I'll kill him." he said meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Well, It's not as if I can help how others look at me, Tom, and I've only ever been with you." She said getting annoyed as his insinuation that she wanted to sleep around.

"And I plan to keep it that way." He snapped as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

When he finally broke the kiss, she was breathless, and she had to lean back against the sink for support. She now understood the phrase ' _the kiss made me weak in the knees'_.

"So, is this a relationship then? Or are _you_ planning to sleep with other women?" she held her breath while she waited for him to respond.

"With your sex drive I hardly think I could handle more than one woman." He said chuckling and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm being serious." She said looking up at him

"As am I. The way I figure it, we're either destined to fall in love, _Merlin help me_ , or I'll be dead in a matter of weeks. Either way, you're stuck with me I'm afraid." He sighed.

She chuckled at his dark humor, and pulled him into another kiss.

"So if we find out that you're not dying, and that we are supposed to be together, what do we do then? It's not as if both sides are just going to be okay with this." She said gesturing between them.

He sighed. He'd been wondering about that himself. It's not as if his Death Eaters would suddenly be ok with their Lord marrying a mudblood.

_What a minute…marrying? Since when did he think about things like that?_

Also, he did kill her best friend's parents; he was quite sure they wouldn't exactly be supportive of her choice either.

Why did this have to be so complicated? If he had the power to resurrect Dumbledore just so he could punch him in the face and kill him again, he would do it. _Fucking Dumbledore_. He was gloating up there somewhere, Tom was sure of it.

After a quick meal, they arrived at the library and found a quiet table in small alcove that was fairly isolated. Hermione dropped a pile of books on love potions onto the table and picked one up and began to read. Tom took a small bit of parchment and transfigured it wandlessly into a pair of dark framed reading glasses, and began to read.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." She said off hand. Truthfully, he looked adorable with his glasses perched on his nose while he was intently reading.

"Sometimes when I read." He answered her absently as he turned a page.

Hermione smirked and forced herself to focus.

It was two hours later when she finally spoke up.

"Tom…I think I found something!"

In the book she had been reading, ' _Love Most Potente'_ there was an entire section dedicated to the Amortentia.

"According to this book, the effects of the Amortentia, even when given in the most minute amount, would last for several weeks. Only if a witch or wizard kissed their true intended while under the effects of the curse, would the spell be broken. The power of true love's kiss has the power to unmake even the darkest curses. If two people who are intended are kept apart following true love's kiss, both will ultimately die of a broken heart. If a witch or wizard ingests the potion and they are not with their true intended, the effects of the Amortentia will last several weeks, and death will quickly follow." She read aloud.

"Don't you see? The effects of the potion wore off in a matter of hours, shortly after we kissed…which means-"

"You are my intended." He said and sank down into a chair. He pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, don't look so happy about it." Hermione bit out sarcastically.

He glared at her, "I think you know how big of a problem this is."

"Well, yes, but I'm sure it can be sorted out." She said picking up the books to put them back

"Ever the optimist." He said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him and went to go put the books back.

When she returned, they left the library and headed back to the hotel. Once they had reached the safety of their room and he once again warded the door, she flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"So what do you propose we do about this?" she asked him.

"We don't have a lot of options. If we try to go back to our separate lives now that we've discovered that we are intended, we'll die according to that book. If we try to go public with this together, we both risk being murdered." He said flatly.

"Well, it seems pretty obvious, doesn't it?" She said and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked, clearly not seeing what she was.

"We take the risk. If we separate, death is a sure thing for both of us. If we risk going public with our relationship, death is not a sure thing. Highly likely, but not guaranteed. I'll take those odds." She sighed.

"Okay, so say we do this…what are you going to tell Potter?" he couldn't help but smirk.

Hermione glared at him. Of course he would take some sort of perverse pleasure at making Harry suffer even more.

"I suppose I'll tell him the truth. He'll be angry of course, but he'll come around eventually. I don't expect he'll ever forgive you, but, he loves me, so…"

She saw his dark look after saying that Harry loved her, and quickly amended her statement, "Like a sister. Completely in a platonic sort of way."

He relaxed.

"So what are you going to tell Malfoy and the rest? Surely Bellatrix will be practically foaming at the mouth she'll be so jealous. And you think she hated me before? Just you wait!"

"Well, first I suppose I'll have to find a way to prove to them that I am the Dark Lord, and then of course I will make them all pay dearly for doubting me in the first place. Once I do that, I can tell them anything, and they will not question me. They are a bunch of spineless sycophants."

"So why do you keep them around? Why not just tell them all to piss off, and make some real friends?" Hermione asked trying to understand him.

"Having power means asserting your position above the rest. You can't have true power if you're not willing to step on the backs of those who put you there." He explained casually.

Hermione smacked him hard on the arm and made an undignified sound.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder where she had hit him

"You're such a prick! You have terrible inter-personal skills, you know." She chided him.

He chuckled. She was always so entertaining when she was angry. He pulled her into his lap as she struggled against him

"And you're going to fix me, are you?" he asked smirking at her

"I'm not sure that's possible, but I'll give it a try." She said sighing as he kissed her and placed her back on the bed before crawling on top of her.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" she said suddenly as he kissed her neck and began to unfasten the buttons of her shirt

"What?" he mumbled between kisses.

"When this all started, you were reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet to me, and here we are in Verona."

He snorted.

"My only love sprung from my only hate…" she whispered as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" he breathed as he brushed her lips with his, teasing her

"Then have my lips, the sin that they have took…" she said as she attempted to kiss him again.

"Give me my sin again…" he whispered and captured her lips in a demanding kiss.

 

~~{0}~~

 

_Two houses, both alike in dignity_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny_

_Where magical blood makes magical hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal prophecy of such two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers make their life_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their union bury their houses's strife._


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter - After reading a lot of HP fanfic, I decided there wasn't nearly enough mentions of "Roast Beef Curtains", so I decided to fix that. I hope you have enjoyed this train wreck - Please take a moment to tell me what you thought of it! Unless it's bad…keep that shit to yourself. (kidding!)

**Epilogue**

 

 

“So how are we going to do this? I have no way to even find Harry at this point, and Order Headquarters is long since gone, not that I could have just shown up on their doorstep anyway with them believing I am a traitor…” She asked massaging away the headache that was forming at her temples.

 

“I believe we need to think bigger.” He said contemplatively.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked

 

“Have you heard the expression ‘shoot first, ask questions later?’ I believe that is what would happen should we return to our prospective sides as it stands. I think we need to go public under a neutral medium first in order for them to fully grasp the situation.” He said.

 

“By neutral medium, are you referring to the Daily Prophet?!” Hermione squeaked in surprise.

 

“Exactly.” He said grinning evilly.

 

Hermione’s stomach did a little flip flop at the thought of Harry and Ron reading about her involvement with Voldemort in the newspaper.

 

“Are you sure there isn’t a better way?” she asked.

 

“None that I can think of. The rumors have already been flying anyway, but this will allow us to set the record straight on all counts. Once the story is out there, we should attempt contact. I’m sure your people will be more open minded once they understand the full implications of the potion, however my Death Eaters will require more convincing…” He said with an evil smile. Hermione had the feeling he would enjoy convincing them.

 

“So what do you suggest?” she sighed.

 

“I think I know just the person we need.” He said with a smirk.

 

~~{0}~~

 

  
“Did it have to be her?” Hermione whined for the umpteenth time.

 

“Yes. Miss Skeeter has served me well in the past.”

  
“I bet she has.” Hermione grumbled under her breath

  
“I heard that.” Tom said in a warning tone.

 

“I meant you to.” Hermione crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Just what are you implying?” He asked her, returning her glare.

 

“Oh, I don’t know…Mister ‘ _fucking and dating are two very different things’_.” Hermione snapped.

 

He smirked at her knowingly, “You’re jealous.”

 

“Of that cow? Hardly.” Hermione sniffed. And feigned interest in her fingernails.

 

“Yes you are, you think I slept with her, and you’re jealous.” He prodded.

 

“Well, didn’t you? That is what you meant, wasn’t it?” Hermione said incredulously.

 

“Actually, I haven’t.” He said crossing his arms and waiting for her response.

 

“You…haven’t?” Hermione repeated feeling a bit of relief wash over her.

 

“No. She tried, I won’t deny that, but I passed her off to Dolohov instead.” He explained.

 

Hermione looked at him skeptically, “And why would you do a thing like that?” she pushed.

 

She watched as he tried to bite back a smirk unsuccessfully, “She had far too much practice.” He said cryptically.

 

“What does that even mean?” Hermione asked exasperatedly

 

“It would have been like tossing a wand into the Great Hall. Thank you, but no.” He laughed.

 

Hermione burst out laughing. This was too good.

 

“Fine. I’ll do the stupid interview.” Hermione finally conceded.

 

“Good.” Tom smirked back at her.

 

~~{0}~~

 

“Miss Granger, we find ourselves here once again, sitting down to discuss your famous conquests.” Rita Skeeter said haughtily while her quick quotes quill flew at rapid speed hovering beside her.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Harmione snapped, “I hardly think that is relevant considering that none of that garbage you previously printed about me was even remotely true.”

 

“Oh no? That Bulgarian bon bon, Viktor Krum, seems to disagree.” Rita retorted.

 

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. She would not kill this woman. She would not…

 

“Miss Skeeter, can we please focus on what we are here to accomplish today?” Hermione said smoothly changing the subject.

 

“Ah yes, your new found love with He Who Must Not Be Named…” Rita said bitterly.

 

“Do you have a problem with my relationship, Miss Skeeter?” Hermione asked in a bored tone, “Because it seems to me that you are just jealous.” Hermione said smirking at the witch in front of her.

 

“Jealous? How preposterous! Why in Merlin’s name would I be jealous of a little girl?” Rita snapped

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because he rejected your advances?” Hermione said feeling a slow smile spread across her face at the look of shock on the other woman’s face.

 

“Oh yes, he told me about that. I believe the words he used was something like, ‘ _tossing a wand into the Great Hall._ ’” Hermione said.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what that is supposed to even mean.” Rita sniffed.

 

“Oh sure you do, you know, that you’re loose, sloppy, that you have roast beef curtains…shall I continue?” Hermione smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

 

The look on Rita’s face was murderous now, “How dare you, you filthy little mudblood!” Rita shrieked at her

 

“I would watch your tongue, if I were you, you would want to upset my fiancé.” Hermione said as the witch paled and stuttered.

 

“Of…of course. Shall we continue with the interview then?” Rita said icily.

 

“Of course.” Hermione said giving her best fake smile.

 

“So how did the two of you meet? In regards to your relationship, of course.” Rita asked stiffly.

 

“Well, as you know, we, that is, Harry, Ron and I, had been fighting him for some time. We were moving from place to place, trying to find a way to stop him when we were captured by snatchers in the Forest of Dean.” Hermione began to explain.

 

“And what exactly were you and Misters Potter and Weasley doing during that time?” Rita asked

 

“I’m not going to answer that.” Hermione said flatly.

 

“Very well. After you were captured by Snatchers, what happened then?”   


“We were taken to Malfoy Manor to be interrogated by his Death eaters, only Harry and Ron Managed to escape with Dobby.” Hermione continued.

 

“And who is Dobby? Another past flame of yours?” Rita asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth, “Dobby is a house elf.” Hermione deadpanned.

 

“Far be it for me to judge.” Rita said mockingly.

 

Hermione scoffed, and then continued her tale, “As I was saying, They escaped, but couldn’t get to me, so I was left behind.”

 

Rita clicked her tongue in mock sympathy, “It must’ve hurt a great deal when your former lover left you behind.”

 

Hermione said through clenched teeth, “For the millionth time, Harry and I were never involved. Friends only, Purely platonic. Like brother and sister.”

 

“If you say so. Shall we continue?”

 

“After being tortured by Bellatrix, I was taken to the cellar to await the Dark Lord. After some time, Wormtail came to retrieve me for him, and took me up to a room to shower.” Hermione explained.

 

Rita blanched, “Shower, why on earth would he want you to shower before questioning you?”

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him? Maybe he found my odor offensive after two weeks on the run without one, who knows! It’s beside the point.” Hermione sighed.

 

“Okay, so after you showered, what happened?”

 

“Wormtail brought me into his audience chamber. He insulted and threatened me of course, and then asked Wormtail to bring us two glasses of whiskey.”

 

“And why would he do that?” Rita asked.

 

“According to him, he just wanted a drink himself and was just messing with me.” Hermione shrugged.

  
“I see, how…charming.” Rita replied.

 

“Not exactly the word I would use, but in any case, when Wormtail returned with a tray of drinks, of which there were three, Voldemort took two glasses and asked Wormtail to leave us. I was given a glass, and he took one for himself. I of course wasn’t about to drink anything handed to me by the Dark Lord, so I just sat there waiting for him to finally torture me or kill me.”

 

“Understandable.” Rita interjected.

 

“Well, Voldemort took a sip of his whiskey, and that is when things became odd. He stared at me for quite some time, which, I have to say was particularly unnerving. Then the next thing I knew, he was reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet to me. It’s a play about two doomed lovers written by the muggle author, Shakespeare.”

 

“Fascinating. And what did you do?” Rita asked, actually interested to hear Hermione’s response.

 

“Naturally, I tried to flee.” Hermione said as if it the answer were obvious.

 

“I see. What did he do then?” Rita asked

 

“Well, he continued to pursue me, and when he finally managed to catch me, he…kissed me.” Hermione said awkwardly.

 

“And you did not return his attentions?” Rita asked disbelievingly.

 

“Of course not! He had killed my best friend’s parents, as well as countless other people, and would have only been to happy to see me die as well. To say that I was Gobsmacked was an understatement.”

 

“But you still returned his kiss?” Rita asked narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

 

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, “Well, yes, I had a minor lapse in judgement for only a moment, but I can hardly be blamed for that.” Hermione shot back

 

“Can’t you?” Rita asked raising an eyebrow in question

 

“It all happened so quickly, and I was confused. Before I knew what was happeneing, I realized something was different. He broke the kiss, and my mouth fell open in shock. One minute he looked like a bald noseless-“

 

“I’m sitting right here you know.” Tom interjected narrowing his eyes at her.

 

“Right, well, I’m just being honest.” Hermione shrugged, “Besides, you look much better now anyway.”

 

He smirked.

 

“As I was saying, his appearance had suddenly changed. It occurred to me that he had to have ingested some kind of love potion, but I was baffled as to how or why it could have altered his appearance as it had. A few moments later, Bellatrix walked in on us…er…” Hermione trailed off

 

“She had her tongue down my throat and was attempting to remove my clothes.” Tom interjected with a smirk.

 

Hermione sighed, “Don’t print that.”

 

Rita smirked evilly, “Please continue, Miss Granger.”

 

“Bellatrix disarmed him thinking he was an intruder, possibly an Order member making a poor attempt at rescuing me using ill-timed Polyjuice potion. You see, he was still wearing his robes, and he had his wand, though he looked completely different.”

  
“The robes you hadn’t managed to remove, you mean.” Rita interjected with a smirk.

 

“Obviously. Bellatrix was about to curse us, and I knew the only way I could apparate was to take him with me, since the wards around Malfoy Manor would allow him to come and go but not myself. He and Bella were arguing, but I didn’t wait for her curse to hit it’s mark, and I grabbed hold of his arm and got us out of there.” Hermione explained.

 

“I see, and where did you go? Without a wand no less?”

 

“I brought us to my parent’s cottage in the South of France. It was a muggle area, and I knew no one would think to look for us there.”

 

“And were you not at all concerned about what would happen when and if the potion wore off?” Rita asked, her curiosity piqued.

 

“Of course I did! I took a small measure of comfort knowing that he too was without a wand, although truthfully, he did still threaten to kill me the muggle way once the potion wore off.”

 

“I didn’t actually do it.” He interrupted again.

 

Hermione scoffed.

 

“So the two of you, bitter enemies, were trapped together in a muggle cottage without your wands. What happened next?” Rita asked making it sound as if this were a particularly bad smut novel.

 

“Oh, the usual I suppose. He insulted me, I insulted him, He accused me of trying to poison him, I threw a salt shaker at his head after he insulted my cooking…” Hermione trailed off.

 

Rita’s eyes widened at Hermione’s cavalier attitude about insulting the Dark Lord. One did not simply insult the Dark Lord.

 

“Eventually, we realized in order to figure out what to do that we needed to make a temporary truce. We discussed what the potion could have been, both of us in agreement that it was definitely a love potion of some sort. Then, we contacted Professor Snape.” Hermione explained.

 

“Severus Snape.” Rita confirmed.

 

“Yes, how many Professor Snape’s do you know?” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Anyway, we mailed him a letter through the muggle post so as to not risk getting anyone’s attention. We left him a phone number, and a week later he had made contact.”

 

“You’re skipping over the best part.” Tom interrupted once again, a knowing smirk on his lips.

 

“And what part would that be? The part where you offered your services to unburden my from my virginity?” Hermione raised an eyebrow

 

Rita choked as she took a sip of her water.  
  
“So your relationship had progressed during this time, I take it?” Rita clarified.

 

“Yes, if by progress you mean that I decided I didn’t want to die a virgin, and agreed to let him shag me. He did have a very convincing argument.” Hermione said matter of fact.

 

“And was it then that you realized you were in love with him?” Rita prodded

 

Hermione scoffed, “As if.”

 

Tom just raised an eyebrow at her from his seat in the corner.

 

“So when was it, would you say that you fell in love?” Rita rephrased the question.

 

“Well, it’s complicated. We found out after speaking with Professor Snape, that the potion he had accidentally imbibed was the Amortentia. You see, Wormtail had apparently been planning to slip it to Bellatrix after years of unrequited love, and Voldemort had inadvertantly picked up the wrong glass that night. Snape also confirmed that the Amortentia had an interesting side effect. It seems that when someone ingests the potion, and shares a kiss with their true intended as determined by fate, the power of true love’s kiss would reverse any dark curses upon the drinker. In Voldemort’s case, it restored both his body and his soul. However, even if two people who are intended have not yet fallen in love, the potion would still work the same. Should someone imbibe the potion and kiss someone who is not their intended, they would die in a matter of weeks. Professor Snape couldn’t be sure what would happen, since we had only ever been mortal enemies.” Hermione explained.

 

“Riveting! How was it you came to fall in love?” Rita asked really wanting to know herself.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure exactly when it happened. Maybe it was his quick wit, or his shy glances. It certainly wasn’t his charm.” Hermione said smirking at Tom.

 

“Nor was it your impeccable fashion sense, or your cooking.” Tom retorted.

 

“Feeling like e had to do something rather than sitting around to see if Voldemort would die, we decided to travel to Italy using muggle transportation to do some research in the magical library there.” Hermione continued

 

“Muggle Transportation?” Rita asked

 

“Yes, a Muggle airplane, which I can say Voldemort was not a fan of until he discovered the mile high club.” Hermione said offhand

 

“And that would be?” Rita asked in confusion.

 

“Shagging in an tiny airplane bathroom at 10,000 feet.” Hermione smirked.

 

“Oh.” Rita flushed looking over at Tom who was grinning devilishly at Hermione.

 

“We discovered at the library an additional clause to the Amortentia. If two people are intended and have shared in true love’s kiss, the potions immediate effects would wear off in a matter of hours rather than a matter of weeks, as it had for us. Additionally, it stated that if those two people chose to remain apart, they would both die of a broken heart.”

 

“That really should be more than just a foot note in the text, it is a rather signigficiant detail, wouldn’t you agree?” Hermione said shaking her head.

 

“And so based on your research, you both came to the logical conclusion that you were in fact intended for each other, and you now faced the decision of dying apart or choosing to live together.” Rita reiterated.

 

“Yes. We both had no desire to die, so it seemed like a no brainer. However, telling our respective peers of this new development seemed a bit tricky.” Hermione answered.

 

“Which is why you came to me.” Rita said flatly.

 

“Precisely. We wanted to get the story out there, as it really happened. There had been rumors, which we wanted to put to rest.” Hermione explained.

 

“Such as the one where you had been a spy for Voldemort since your frst year at Hogwarts and returned to his side to help him finally take down Harry Potter?” Rita asked with a cruel smirk.

 

“That is utter nonsense. I am quite certain that I have proved my loyalties time and again to the light.” Hermione snapped.

 

“Of course you have.” Rita simpered disbelievingly, “And where do your loyalties lie now, Miss Granger?”

 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t been anticipating the question, and truthfully, she still wasn’t sure she knew how to answer it. She loved Tom now, and wouldn’t killing him was no longer an option. But, she also loved Harry, like family, and knew she couldn’t turn her back on him either.”

 

“My loyalties are where they have always been.” She said calmly, seeing Tom raise his eyebrow at her from the corner.

 

“So are you saying you side with Mister Potter?” Rita asked incredulously.

 

“No, I am saying I side with love and what is right. I cannot support my fiancé if he insists on attempting to kill my best friend, however, I cannot support my best friend if he insists on attempting to kill my intended, which ultimately would kill me as well.” Hermione said folding her hands in her lap.

 

It was Tom who spoke up then, “And what of the prophecy? What do you suppose we do about that?”

 

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t know why anyone with half a brain cell would ever take anything Sybil Trelawney said seriously.” She deadpanned, “Divination is a load of crap.”

 

“So are you suggesting that both the Dark Lord and Mister Potter bury the hatchet, as it were?” Rita asked in confusion.

 

“No, of course not. I am not so foolish to think that could ever happen, I mean, Voldemort did kill Harry’s parents. I doubt something like that could ever be forgiven.” Hermione said.

 

“So what do you suggest?”

 

“I suggest that both sides learn to live and let live. Forgiveness need not apply.” Hermione said simply.

 

~~{0}~~

 

“Harry, did you see the prophet this morning?” Ron asked with wide eyes, looking as if he were about to be sick on his shoes.

 

“I did.” Harry said, offering nothing more, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

 

“How could she, I mean with Voldemort!” Ron shouted.

 

“As much as I hate this situation, it doesn’t sound as if Hermione had much of a choice.” Harry spat.

 

“She didn’t have to shag him though.” Ron said swallowing back the bile.

 

“We need to know if we can still trust her. After everything, I owe her at least the chance to hear it from her own mouth.” Harry said bitterly.

 

Ron nodded, and stood up. Harry had sent an untraceable letter to her asking her to meet him at Godric’s Hallow. He needed to know he hadn’t lost her.

 

“Let’s go, Mate” Ron said holding out the portkey they would use to transport them there.

 

After an uncomfortable few minutes of flying through the air, they landed in Godric’s Hallow. Hermione was already there, alone as instructed, waiting for them in the cemetery.

 

Hermione looked at her feet as they approached, afraid to see the accusation in their eyes. Over the years, she had risked her life for them time and again. She desperately hoped that they could see that she never meant for any of this to happen.

 

“So you didn’t bring him with you then.” Harry said shortly, anger lacing his tone.

 

“Of course not, Harry. I threated to curse him if he followed me.” Hermione told him, “Look, Harry, I never intended for any of this to happen. There was something much bigger at work here, and all we can do is play the hand that we are dealt.” Hermione said softly, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

 

“What do you expect me to do, Hermione? He killed my parents! He tried many times to kill me! He killed Dumbledore-“

 

“Technically, Snape did that.” Hermione corrected, and quickly shut her mouth when he glared at her.

 

“Same thing, Snape was his puppet.” Harry spat.

 

“I know he did all of those terrible things, Harry. I am not asking you to forgive him, or even forget. I could never ask that of you. I just don’t want you to hate me because of this.” Hermione said wiping away the tear the slipped down her cheek.

 

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, “Hermione, I could never hate you.” He saod tiredly.

 

Hermione let out a relieved breath, “His horcruxes are gone. The potion made him mortal again.” She told him, and Rom’s eyes widened.

 

“So that means we can kill him?” he said as he nudged Harry.

 

“It means that he can die, yes, however if you kill him, you kill me too.” Hermione said looking at them meaningfully.

 

Ron’s mouth dropped open, and Harry reached out to grab her hand in his.

 

“I would never do that to you, Hermione. As much as I hate him, I’ll stay out of his way if he agrees to stay out of mine. If he comes after me again, I will defend myself, Hermione, even if that means killing him.” Harry said seriously.

 

“That’s all that I could ask for, Harry.” Hermione said quietly, “I think I have found a way to void the prophecy.” She told him.

 

“How?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“An unbreakable vow.” Hermione answered.

 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked

 

“If you and Voldemort make an unbreakable vow to never try to harm each other again, it should work. The price for breaking the unbreakable vow is death, so should one of you break it, the prophecy would be fulfilled by the vow you made regardless. Should you leave each other in peace, you will both live, and the prophecy would be irrelevant.” Hermione explained,

 

“I suppose an unbreakable vow is the only way I could trust him to keep his word.” Harry said mulling the idea over in his mind.

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Hermione promised.

 

With that, she pulled them both into a hug and then apparated away.

 

~~{0}~~

 

“You want me to what?” he roared.

 

“It’s the only way he would agree to it.” She soothed rubbing his shoulders

 

“Hermione…” he began

 

“Please? Can’t you just do this one thing for me?” Hermione pleaded.

 

“One thing? Hermione, I’ve done lots of things for you.” He scoffed.

 

“Name one.” She challenged placing her hands on her hips.

 

“I haven’t killed Mrs. Robilard.” He said, as if he was doing her a great service.

 

Hermione snorted, “Oh Please, you haven’t killed her because everytime she drops by she brings you pie and gushes over how handsome you are. You’re hardly doing that for my benefit.”

 

“Okay, fine. I asked you to marry me, didn’t I?”

 

“So what are you saying, that you don’t wish to be married to me, and that you only asked me to shut me up?” She asked incredulously.

 

“Well, I admit, being married will have its benefits when I take over as Minister of Magic, but mostly, I was just tired of listening to you whine about it.” He said shrugging.

 

Hermione huffed indignantly and threw the book she had been holding at his head.

 

“Why are you always throwing things at me?” he asked

 

“Why are you are you always such a git?” she answered

 

Tom sighed.

  
“Fine. If I make the stupid vow with Potter will that make you happy?” he asked in a resigned tone.

 

Hermione beamed, “Yes. Have you figured out what you are going to do about the Death Eaters?” she asked

 

“Already done.” He answered.

 

“What did you do?” she asked quizzically

 

“After Snape returned my wand, I spent the entire night _thoroughly_ convincing them of my true identity.” He grinned evilly.

 

“Let me guess, the _cruciatus_?” Hermione sighed.

 

“The signature of a man’s _crucio_ is as unique as his fingerprint. I’m sure none of them will ever forget how mine feels ever again.” Tom chuckled.

 

“Okay, so just because they believe you are in fact the Dark Lord doesn’t mean that they will leave Potter and the Order alone.” Hermione offered.

 

“It does if they don’t want to be under my wand again.” He retorted.

 

“Point taken.”

 

“So when do I have to do this then?” He sighed.

 

“As soon as possible I think would be best.” She suggested.

 

~~{0}~~

 

Two days later, Voldemort stood toe to toe with Harry Potter, both glaring daggers at the other.

 

“Right so, hold hands.” Hermione ordered.

 

Both sets of eyes turned to her and glared.

 

“I don’t want him touching me.” Harry spat

 

“Well than I highly advise that you avoid reading _Broken Innocence_.” Voldemort scoffed.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked incredulously

 

“Google it.” Voldemort said biting back a smirk.

 

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was just shaking her head as if to say, ‘ _don’t do it_.’ Harry sighed and he reached out his hand and gritted his teeth, “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

Voldemort clasped his hand and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

“Harry, why don’t you go first” Hermione offered.

 

“Why doesn’t he go first?” Harry challeneged.

 

Voldemort growled in frustration, “Fine Potter, I’ll go first for Merlin’s sake. I, Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord, You Know who, and He who must not be named, vow to cause no harm to Harry Potter.”

 

A silvery thread left the tip of Voldemort’s wand and wrapped around their joined hands.

 

“Now your turn Harry” Hermione prompted.

 

“Harry gritted his teeth and a muscle in his jaw twitched, “I Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, and the chosen one, agree to not seek vengeance against Voldemort for killing my parents and generally just being extremely unpleasant.”

 

“I’m quite certain that last part was unnecessary.” Voldemort glared at Harry.

 

Harry just smirked.

 

The thread left the tip of Harry’s wand and wove around their joined hands, completing the vow.

 

“There, now if one of you breaks this vow, you’ll die.” Hermione said with a smile on her face. Both Harry and Voldemort looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

 

“Well now that that’s done, I’m leaving.

 

“Broken Innocence, Harry…Go look it up.” Voldemort called after him chuckling.

 

“Tom, that was mean. You best hope that vow you just made to not cause harm to Harry didn’t include psychological harm…” Hermione laughed and smacked him on the arm.

 

“You’re ruining all my fun.” He frowned at her.

 

“By the way, I never asked you what you did to punish Bellatrix and Wormtail since this whole mess was their fault.” Hermione asked.

 

“Well, after thinking things over I felt that the punishment needed to fit the crime. Wormtail, unknowingly brought you into my life, so I could hardly punish him for that. However, Bellatrix was the reason we had to go into hiding, so I did punish her in a way most fitting.” He said cryptically.

 

“What did you do?” she asked curiously.

 

“I had the ministry dissolve her marriage to Rodolphus, and I commanded her to remarry a husband of my choosing.”

 

“Oh? And who may I ask was unlucky enough to be saddled with that crazy bitch?” Hermione asked chuckling.

 

“Wormtail.” He said with a grin.

 

“And they say you are heartless.” Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her fiancé.

 

He smiled against her lips, “If I am without a heart, it is because I gave it to you.”

 

**_~~Fin~~_ **

 


End file.
